


Waste some time with You

by Why_so_drama



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - M/M/M, escort! Tyler, mob boss! Jamie, mob boss! Sid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_so_drama/pseuds/Why_so_drama
Summary: The thing is, he needs to be as far away from Boston as he possibly can, because not even the mob can protect him now. Crosby is apparently headed to Vegas to meet with a business partner who has agreed to take Tyler in. Dallas seems like as good of a place as any.





	1. Charm Your Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from The Used's _Blue and Yellow_. Chapter title is from Panic at the Disco's _London Beckoned Songs About Money Written by Machines_.
> 
> This is Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin endgame, we promise! It just takes them a chapter or two to get there. that being said, enjoy the first instalment of our mob!verse. We promise that there is a lot more to come!
> 
> Please see end notes for trigger warnings.

They roll into Vegas the day before Tyler’s birthday after switching cars three times, staying in three different hotels and driving from winter seemingly into summer. Tyler would chirp Sid about his paranoia, but the guy’s been pretty high up in the Pittsburgh mob basically since he’d come of age, and Tyler knows he hadn’t gotten there by being unconcerned about his safety, or who might be following him.

Tyler climbs out of the sleek, expensive vehicle and stretches, grinning over his shoulder when he feels Sidney’s eyes on him. The trip from Boston had been long, but the times between driving incredible. Tyler will remember every single one of those hotel rooms and the hours he’d spent naked and sated, a little sore, but still so ready for it all to happen again. Sid is a great lay, and he’s even going to pay Tyler for his time. Tyler is a little sad that their time together is coming to an end.

He knows that he could go back to Pittsburgh with Sid. He has a prolific escorting service and he’d assured Tyler that as soon as his bruises healed up, he’d fit right in with the roster.  The thing is, he needs to be as far away from Boston as he possibly can because not even his mob contacts can protect him there. Vegas is pretty damn far and that’s where they’re meeting Jamie Benn, Sid’s colleague, who has agreed to take Tyler back to Dallas with him once whatever business they have has concluded.

Tyler had met Sid a few years ago through the Bruins, which is Boston’s contingent of the criminal overlords that seem to have a network all over the United States. He’d been working as an escort even then, and as Marchand’s favourite, was able to attend parties and poker games, which allowed him to meet some pretty important people. He’d entertained Sid everytime Sid had been in Boston, so there’s a level of trust there already. It doesn’t hurt that Marchy had vouched for Sid, and told Tyler that this was his best bet to lay low until everything blew over.

Tyler’s line of work had exposed him to a lot of important people, which is how he’d met Vince. At first, Vince had been a dream, and they’d gone from one or two to several dates a week. Before long, Vince had negotiated an exclusive contract with Tyler and Tyler had been all but living with him. It had been wonderful. Tyler had always known that he was made to be a trophy husband, and this seemed like it was leading that way. Vince had been older, and in very high standing in society. He’d always been a little controlling, telling Tyler how to dress and using his contract as an excuse to make Tyler spend all of his time with him instead of seeing his friends, but it had seemed okay.

Vince was very free with his affection in the form of gifts and swanky trips around the world. If this was the life he was living, Tyler could deal with seeing Marchy, and Bergy, and Brownie, a little less. It hadn’t turned out well, to say the least.

Now, he’s got bruises and a black eye, but Sid had gotten him out of it, complete with a death threat to anyone that tried to follow. He hasn’t felt this safe since he’d left Toronto and he’s been travelling with Mario Lemieux’s protege for the past three days.

Sid slides out of the driver’s side and winks at Tyler over the roof of the car. Tyler pretends to blush like some sort of virgin and comes around to Sid’s side. Sid gives his hip a little squeeze and then leads him into one of the fanciest hotels that Tyler has ever seen. “Jesus, fuck,” he curses, looking around.

“Don’t be too obvious,” Sid whispers as he strides through the lobby.

“Just pretend I’m your trophy husband,” Tyler replies. He slides his hand around Sid’s arm and walks close to him. “I mean, I’m not so pretty right now, but I’m still a good looking guy.”

“Your gorgeous and you fucking know it,” Sid replies.

“Yeah, and you know it too,” Tyler teases.

They get into the elevator together and Sid presses Tyler up against the wall. “I definitely know it,” he murmurs before nipping at Tyler’s throat. Tyler gets his hands up in Sid’s hair and arches his neck to give him some more room. Sid’s hands are sneaking their way around to Tyler’s ass when the door opens and they break apart, breathing heavily and grinning at each other.

Sid takes Tyler’s wrist and leads him into what looks to be the penthouse suite.  “Holy shitballs,” Tyler breathes, taking it all in. “Seriously. Does being a mob boss really pay this well?”

“I’m not a mob boss,” Sid protests, “I’m a businessman. My businesses just aren’t all necessarily legal.”

“Mob boss,” Tyler shrugs.

“Shut up and go get ready. We’re meeting Jamie in an hour.”

“I get ready a lot better if someone else is in the shower with me,” Tyler wheedles.

“Fuckin’ needy,” comes the complaint, but Tyler knows he’s won; Sid is already starting to take off his shirt and he’s grinning. “Well hurry up, you know I don’t like to wait.”

Tyler doesn’t think he’s gotten naked and into the shower faster in his life.

***

Tyler is sitting down in the hotel bar barely an hour later, sipping whiskey, while they wait for Benn to show up. Five minutes later, Tyler can’t keep his eyes off the broad, dark haired, tall drink of water walking their way. He takes a sip from his glass to cover up the fact that he cannot look away. The guy meets his eyes, and ever the flirt, Tyler winks at him and licks his lips as he brings his glass down. “Do you know him?” Tyler asks Sid. “Because he’s walking this way.”

Sid looks over and a grins crosses his face, “yeah. That’s Jamie.”

“What the fuck, you don’t even warn a guy?” Tyler demands in a harsh whisper.

“And take all the fun out of it? Why would I do that?” Sid laughs before standing up and shaking Jamie’s hand. “Nice to see you,” he says before the two of them both sit down. Tyler looks at him expectantly until Sid finally turns toward him. “This is Seggy, Tyler. I called you about him on the way down?”

“Oh yeah,” Jamie nods. Tyler swoons a little at how cute and shy he seems. “It’s nice to meet you, Tyler.”

“I assure you that the pleasure is mine entirely. Sid didn’t tell me you would be-” Tyler takes a long look up and down Jamie’s entire body, “he didn’t tell me that you’d be so… big.” He watches as Jamie flushes all the way down to his collar.

Sid giggles beside them and shakes his head. “Stop, you’re making him blush.”

“He didn’t say anything about you either. I mean, just-”

“Trust me, he knows,” Sid intones. “Now that that’s all over with, I was hoping that Jamie would fuck me. You can come watch, if you want.”

Tyler’s eyes widen for a fraction of a second and then he’s gulping his drink down. He’s not about to turn down something like this. If he’s lucky, maybe Jamie will take a turn with him, too.

Tyler ends up in an even fancier version of Sid’s room, sitting on the end of the bed, watching as Sid rides Jamie’s dick for everything that he’s worth. Tyler is pretty sure that it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his life, and this isn’t the first time that he’s been in the same room as two guys fucking. “Fuck, you’re so hot,” Tyler murmurs.

Sid looks up, catches his eye and _smirks_. “Yeah? You should take a ride when I’m done.”

“Jesus, Sid, I’m not a toy,” Jamie protests, breathless.

“But you are,” Sid murmurs, eyes slitted like a satisfied cat’s. “And such a good one too.”

Tyler’s been with Sid for the past three days and they’ve had a lot of sex together but Sid hadn’t even mentioned that he wanted to bottom. Now, here he is, rolling his hips and just _taking_ what he wants from Jamie. Tyler can’t believe what he’s seeing; it seems like Sid is enjoying himself so much more now that he’s got a dick in him.

Jamie’s hands are huge on Sid’s hips, grasping at him but not guiding him. Tyler doesn’t think Sid would stand for anyone telling him what to do in bed. He’d thought that Sid was a bossy top, but he’s an even bossier bottom. “You don’t do this often, do you?” Tyler asks him.

“Didn’t think you’d want to,” Sid gasps, rightfully, as he rolls his hips. “Besides, it only happens if I really trust a guy. I’ve known Jamie for years, so he can have my ass.”

“ _Sid_ ,” Jamie gasps.

“Shit,” Sid answers. “Jamie, you gotta hold on. Trust me, you’re gonna want to give Tyler a whirl.”

“You really do,” Tyler agrees. “I have like, a fucking golden ass.”

Sid smirks at him but doesn’t give him any sort of response aside from gasping and whimpering. Tyler can tell he’s close; they’ve fucked enough for him to know. He thinks Jamie is close too, but he can’t be sure. He’s never seen Jamie come before, but he hopes he gets to soon, and often, now that he’s going to be in Dallas.

Tyler is moving around the two of them when Sid’s body jerks forward, a moan ripping out of his throat like he doesn’t have any control over the noises that he’s making. He stops moving so that he can watch Sid’s legs shake and his hands twitch on Jamie’s skin. He watches while Sid paints Jamie’s stomach and chest with come. Tyler doesn’t hesitate to glance over at Jamie, who has his eyes scrunched up and a dumb expression on his face. Tyler wishes he could laugh and chirp him about it, but he can’t, because he wants to be the one making Jamie have that expression on his face. He wants to wring Jamie out with his mouth, with his dick, and with his ass. He wants to wake up and do it all over again. It’s at this point that Tyler realises he is well and truly fucked. He doesn’t even know Jamie and already he wants to be around him like, all the time.

Tyler watches as Jamie flips he and Sid over and pulls out. He watches as Jamie fists his cock and groans as he comes all over Sid’s stomach, marking him. He flops over onto his back and takes a deep breath. “Holy shit,” Jamie sighs.

“Dudes, bros,” Tyler says as flops down between the two of them. “I’m harder than a fucking rock because that was so hot. Can I please have a turn?” he asks Jamie, reaching over and squeezing Jamie’s hip.

Jamie turns to look at him very slowly, and then smiles a little, “yeah. I’d like that.”

“Who are you, even? ‘I’d like that’? Are you always this cute and sweet?”

“He really is,” Sid chimes in, grinning lazily. “But you deserve cute and sweet, you know?”

“I really fucking do,” he agrees. There’s no way that Jamie can get hard again right now, but that doesn’t deter Tyler. He leaves Sid on his side of the bed to recover, or watch, or whatever, and stretches out alongside Jamie. “Christ, you’re big,” he murmurs as he runs his hands over Jamie’s bicep. “I love it.”

“You’re really hot,” Jamie replies, moving so that he can get his hands on Tyler too. “Like, I don’t even think you know.”

“He knows,” Sid assures Jamie. “But you can keep telling him.”

“I’m okay,” Tyler replies, brushing off the noise of protest from Jamie. “I’ll be way better when these fucking bruises heal up.”

“No, dude, you’re really gorgeous. A little bruising is never gonna change that.”

“Flatterer,” Tyler accuses, but he starts to kiss his way down Jamie’s chest anyway. He’s not going to give up the chance to get fucked by this Adonis because he’s ashamed of a bit of bruising, especially since they were put there by some asshole that didn’t deserve the time of day with Tyler. The problem is, that asshole has a lot of friends, dangerous friends, and Tyler had to leave for his own personal safety.

He kisses all the way down to the mess of come on Jamie’s stomach and starts to lap it up. It’s bound to get uncomfortable soon and Tyler doesn’t want Jamie to leave his sight just so that he can get clean.

Tyler feels hands in his hair and he looks up to see Sid’s face very close to his own. Tyler grins at him and Sid leans in, capturing his mouth and sliding his tongue past Tyler’s lips. He hears a noise above them and knows that Jamie is enjoying the sight of them, which makes Tyler just want to kiss Sid even harder. When they pull away, Tyler smirks up at Jamie and asks, “you like that?”

“Fuck yeah,” Jamie agrees. “You should… uh… you should come up here. It’s not fair that I haven’t gotten to kiss you yet,” Jamie tells him, flushing like he’s not lying there naked, like Tyler hadn’t just licked come off of his stomach.

“You’re the fucking cutest guy I’ve ever met in my life,” Tyler tells him as he crawls up Jamie’s big body and presses their hips together. Tyler hears Jamie hiss as Tyler’s hard dick presses against his flaccid one, but he cuts it off quickly when he drags Jamie in for a deep, desperate kiss. “It’s not fair that Sid got fucked and I didn’t yet,” he mentions between kisses.

Jamie growls and suddenly Tyler finds himself on his back on the bed with Jamie’s bulk pressing him into the mattress. “Mm,” Tyler murmurs. “I love big guys.”

Tyler wraps a leg around Jamie’s thigh and arches up against him. He feels Jamie’s lips drop to his neck and his hands drop to his hips. Tyler buries his hands in Jamie’s hair and holds it there so that Jamie doesn’t stop doing what he’s doing with his mouth. He wants Jamie to mark him up, just like he’d wanted Sid to, because he wants some bruises put there because he was having fun and enjoying himself. He doesn’t want every single bruise to remind him of what he ran from in Boston. “Please-” he whispers.

“Benny,” Sid says from somewhere above them. “Benny, I’m pretty sure Tyler wants to get fucked-”

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” Tyler agrees.

“So maybe you should start getting him ready to take that big dick of yours.”

That’s something that Tyler wants, like, more than anything else in the world right now, so he nods and pushes at Jamie’s shoulders. “We can make out later, just, right now? Right now I want your fingers in me.”

Tyler closes his eyes as Jamie kisses his way over his abs and squeezes his hips. He still has his fingers in Jamie’s hair; they tighten as Jamie sucks and nips his skin. Unfortunately, Jamie pulls off of him, causing Tyler to murmur a weak, “no”, but it becomes clear that things are going to get a lot better very soon when Jamie lifts Tyler’s thighs and slings his legs over his shoulders.

“Look at you,” Jamie whispers, almost reverently. “Just, fucking look at you.”

“Look later,” Sid urges. “Right now you need to stretch him out. It won’t take much. I already fucked him this morning. You’re gonna love it; Tyler is so fucking tight, even with all the fucking we did on the way.”

“Stop rushing me,” Jamie states stubbornly. “You’ve gotten to have him for days. I might not get this chance again.”

“First of all, I’m right here,” Tyler tells them. “Second of all, you’re definitely gonna get another chance. Like, maybe even later tonight, and I won’t even make you pay for it, so please don’t let that thought stop you from fucking my brains out right now.”

“Yeah?” Jamie replies, a smile teasing at the corners of his lips. “I’ll take my time next time, then.” With that, Tyler feels slick fingers against his entrance and just the idea of getting what he wants so desperately rips a moan from his throat.

“Yes,” he hisses, “oh motherfuck, please, just-”

“So responsive,” Jamie murmurs.

“He’s fucking beautiful,” Tyler hears Sid add. “And so good, you have no idea.”

Tyler feels a soft kiss pressed to one of his knees and opens his eyes to see Sid there, smiling at him affectionately. Tyler hasn’t known Sid for too long, only a couple years or so, but he does know that Sid wouldn’t have brought him here if he didn’t think being in Dallas and being protected by Jamie would keep him safe. He knows that Sid wouldn’t have invited him back to Jamie’s room with them if he didn’t think Jamie would treat him well if they fooled around. The fact that Sid is talking him up means that Sid wants Jamie to like him, that Sid wants Jamie to take care of him. Tyler isn’t sure what’s going to happen in Dallas, but he does know that he’s not going to get into another abusive situation with Jamie at his back.

Tyler feels Jamie’s first finger slide past that ring of muscle easily. Sid’s fucked him so many time the past few days that Tyler is still loose and ready for it. He presses his hips forward, wanting to take Jamie deeper. “Come on,” he urges.

“Give him another one,” Sid tells Jamie. “Maybe even three. Think you can get hard again yet?”

Still unsure as to whether or not Jamie’s had enough time to recover, Tyler adds, “can you? I need it.” That seems to be enough for Jamie though, because he comes back with three fingers all slicked up and presses them inside Tyler. “Jamie-” Tyler moans, shifting his hips once again. “Please.” He’s so ready to get Jamie’s dick inside of him; he doesn’t want to wait for it anymore.

“I’m checking,” Sid tells him. “He’s not quite there, pretty, but he’s damn close.”

“Oh thank fuck,” Tyler breathes. He’s the only one that hasn’t gotten to come yet, and watching Sid and Jamie go at it had been the best porn he’s ever seen. It’s a miracle that he’s managed to hold out this long already but he’s rolling his hips against Jamie’s fingers desperately now, trying to get them deeper, to get them pressing against that spot that makes shocks spark up and down his spine.

“You’d better give him what he wants soon,” Sid murmurs.

“Please,” Tyler begs, “fuck, please-”

“Flick your wrist a little. He goes crazy when you target his prostate.”

“God, he’s so gorgeous,” Jamie says lowly.

“I know,” Sid agrees, and all Tyler can do is gasp when Jamie takes Sid’s advice and finally brushes against his prostate lightly. Tyler is glad that he hadn’t just gone for it and applied heavy pressure because even the light brush of his fingers had been a shock. The second time Jamie presses against his prostate, Tyler is prepared, but his hips still lift off the mattress and a moan still tears its way out of his throat.

“Please,” he begs. “Please, give me your dick or let me come. I can’t-”

Tyler cries out when Jamie pulls his fingers out of his ass but he tries to remind himself that he’s about to get something much better than Jamie’s fingers. He’s still gasping for breath and tightening his legs around Jamie when he hears the condom package being torn, the cap of the lube click open, and when he feels the head of Jamie’s cock pressing against his entrance. Jamie shrugs Tyler’s legs off his shoulders gently, and then Tyler feels him lift them once more, so that he can wrap them around Jamie’s hips. Tyler reaches up and grasps Jamie’s shoulders when he starts to press in, lets out the breath he’d been holding.

“Relax, Ty. He’s got a lot more to fit into you,” Sid tells him, voice gentle.

“I know,” Tyler breathes. “Already feels so good.” He closes his eyes and digs his fingers into Jamie’s shoulders and then lets himself just feel _full_. “Fuck, Jamie.”

“That’s the intention,” Jamie teases, but his voice cracks and Tyler can tell that this is affecting him, too. “So tight, Ty. You’re so fucking tight.”

Tyler tightens his legs around Jamie’s waist and pulls him in tighter. “Come on, J-”

He takes a deep breath and brings one hand up to Jamie’s cheek just as Jamie presses himself the rest of the way in. Tyler takes a shaky breath and then blinks his eyes open, smiling up at Jamie. “Feels good,” he tells him. “So good.”

Jamie dips his head down and kisses Tyler then, like he can’t help it, like there’s nothing else he can do in that moment but press his lips against Tyler’s and surround Tyler with his warmth. It’s- this is different than any type of sex Tyler has had in the near past, and he can’t believe that it’s happening with a near stranger. Everything is starting to get a little too real for Tyler but then Jamie starts to roll those powerful hips of his, and everything gets turned upside down.

From the moment that Jamie starts fucking Tyler properly, things go a little hazy. Tyler feels incredible, filled to the brim with pleasure, and it’s all he can do to just sit back and let these feelings wash over him. He can feel himself digging his nails into Jamie’s shoulders and his teeth digging into Jamie’s lips. He can hear the little whimpers escaping from his throat with every thrust of Jamie’s hips. Jamie is saying something, and so is Sid, but Tyler can’t hear any of it. He feels like he’s been on edge for days now, and that he still can’t quite get there. He feels high on this, on the feeling of Jamie inside of him, hitting his prostate with every single jerk of his hisp, of being surrounded by Jamie’s bulk.

“Please-” he hears himself beg, “please, Jamie-”

“What do you need, Ty?” comes Sid’s voice, so close to his ear.

“I need to fucking come,” Tyler complains. “I just- I need it.”

“Baby,” Sid says gently, “baby, you can come anytime you want, nothing’s stopping you.”

“Please, just, touch me,” Tyler begs, eyes scrunched up and moisture threatening the corners. “I need-” he takes a deep breath and then cries out when he feels a hand sneak between his and Jamie’s bodies and circles around his cock. Tyler trails his hand down Jamie’s arm, following it between them and moving it to Jamie’s hip. Jamie’s hand is still slick as he strokes Tyler’s dick in time with his thrusts. It’s all Tyler needs to finally tip over that edge. He’s shaking and whimpering as he spills between their bodies, body jerking, hands clenching and waves of pleasure rolling over his body.

He opens his eyes to see Jamie staring at him reverently, mouth open in shock. Tyler is still overcome; he’s never seen this look on anyone before. When he recovers, he manages to beg Jamie to come in him. He tells Jamie that he needs it, that he won’t let Jamie pull out until he does it. Jamie drops his mouth to Tyler’s neck and Tyler closes his eyes again so that he can fully experience this pleasure. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt this connected to someone in his life, and he needs for Jamie to feel as good as he does and he needs it right fucking now.

He gets his wish; Jamie bites down on the sensitive skin of his neck and his hips go erratic, pumping into Tyler more exuberantly. Finally, Jamie’s body goes still for a moment, then he slumps against him with a quiet gasp and he mumbles something against Tyler’s neck. Tyler lets his body go slack and he lazily draws his fingers up and down Jamie’s back.

“Fuck,” Tyler hears Sid murmur. “Felt like I was intruding there a little, eh?”

“Never,” Tyler replies, shooting Sid a lazy smile. Tyler gives himself a few moments to lie there in Jamie’s bed blissfully before things start to feel gross. Jamie seems to feel the same without Tyler having to say anything, and he pulls out slowly. Tyler hates this most of all. He’s just felt so amazingly full and now, with Jamie gone, he feels woefully empty. Somehow, both Sid and Jamie seem to sense this and they each cuddle into his sides. Tyler buries his face in Jamie’s shoulder but leans back as Sid draws his fingers through his hair. They’ve both taken such good care of him and they’re still continuing to do so even after the sex.

“Should have known Sid was right,” Jamie mentions idly. “He called me, told me that you were perfect, and I thought he was full of shit.”

Tyler laughs, “he is full of shit,” he says.

“I’m not,” Sid insists. “Ty, baby, you are.”

Tyler feels Jamie laugh more than he hears it, and he blinks up at him. “I think you should let us decide whether or not we think you’re perfect. It’s not your decision to make.”

“Fine. But like, I kinda wanna marry your dick,” Tyler laughs.

“I love weddings,” Jamie replies, grinning.

The three of them laze around for a while longer, long past the time that they should have cleaned up. Finally, Jamie pulls away from Tyler and makes a face at the dried come on his skin. Tyler just shrugs innocently and then snuggles into Sid’s side. Jamie comes back shortly and cleans all three of them up with a warm, damp towel and then gets back into bed. He sits up against the headboard and starts to pack a pipe that Tyler hadn’t even noticed was there.

“Are you like, trying to make a bid to be my dream man, or something?” Tyler asks as he sits up and cuddles into Jamie’s side. “First, you’re hot as fuck, so that’s one point for you, second, you’ve got like, a giant dick, so there’s another point. You fucked me so good that like, I cried, dude- point number three- now you’ve got some bud? I don’t think I’m ever gonna leave.”

“I’m from BC, did you actually expect me not to have bud?”

“This is like, the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten, and my birthday isn’t even until tomorrow.”

“I forgot about that,” Sid intones.

“It’s your birthday tomorrow? Fuck, we have to celebrate,” Jamie tells him, wide eyed. Tyler accepts the pipe and the lighter that Jamie passes him as he reaches for his phone. Tyler shrugs and lights up to take the first hit, slumping against Jamie’s side as he exhales the smoke. He offers the pipe to Sid, who shrugs and takes a hit as well.

Jamie slides his arm around Tyler’s shoulder before turning to Sid and asking, “do you mind dealing with Jordie tomorrow? It’s gonna be real hard not to give this guy a good time, you know?”

Sid perks up at the mention of whoever Jordie is and says, “why didn’t you tell me that your brother was around?”

Tyler looks over at Jamie and cocks his head to the side. “Brother?”

“Yeah,” Sid replies with a dirty grin. He looks over at Jamie and adds, “he’s uh… I mean…”

“Sid would love it if we double teamed him,” Jamie tells Tyler as he reaches across him for the pipe. “But that’s really fucking gross so we’re not gonna do it.”

“Alas, my one and only dream has been crushed,” Sid says dramatically. He leans back against Tyler’s thighs and Tyler digs his fingers into Sid’s hair. “I’ll have to settle for just having you separately, I guess.”

“Yeah but you can both have me together,” Tyler offers. Immediately, he feels Jamie’s hand tighten on his chest and watches as Sid perks up. It’s pretty clear that they aren’t done here tonight. He arches himself against Jamie’s chest and leans up for a kiss, which Jamie indulges. While he’s busy kissing Jamie, he feels Sid crawl up into his lap.

From the way both Sid and Jamie collapse afterward, Tyler is pretty sure he’s done well with making them both feel good. Sid doesn’t stick around after the second round, and turns to Tyler from the doorway. “You wanna come with?” he asks.

Tyler looks up at Jamie just as Jamie wraps an arm around him possessively. He shrugs and then shakes his head. “Since I’m gonna be staying here, I think I’ll take this chance to get to know this guy a little better.”

“Alright, I’ll see you both tomorrow night then. Celebrating, eh? I’ll bring Jordie.” With that, Sid is gone, leaving Tyler and Jamie alone together.

Jamie immediately eases any discomfort by firing up the pipe and offering a hit to Tyler. “Thanks, bro,” Tyler says as he exhales. They’d showered before Sid left, so Tyler is wrapped up in a fluffy robe and bundled underneath fresh blankets. He already feels like he’s being spoiled, and now Jamie is getting him high too. Once Tyler is feeling delightfully floaty, he slumps against Jamie’s side and buries his face into his shoulder. “You smell really good,” he tells him.

“I smell like sex and weed,” Jamie chuckles.

“I’m not complaining,” Tyler tells him. Soon, he finds himself horizontal, having slid down the bed, with his head pressed against the overstuffed pillows. Jamie still looks good from down here, and Tyler reaches up to press his palm against Jamie’s cheek. He grins widely when Jamie catches his hand and links their fingers together.

“How did you get involved in the mob, anyway?” Jamie looks too sweet to be one of Sid’s mob contacts, and he’s certainly spoiling Tyler too much already. He looks like the kind of guy that you can take home to your parents, that you can marry and adopt a thousand dogs with. Jamie looks like the kind of guy that Tyler has only dreamed about, and he needs to know what the catch is.

“I’m not in the mob, I’m a businessman,” Jamie tells him, smiling innocently, as he slides down the bed as well. “It was always Jordie’s thing, you know? He’s my older brother, and he moved down here when I was still in high school and got involved. He called me up when I was still in College and told me that he had a job for me if I wanted it, after I blew out my shoulder and was useless for both hockey and baseball, so I came. Turns out I’m pretty good at all this shit.”

Tyler knows that there’s more to the story than that, but he doesn’t press Jamie for it. He doesn’t even know if he and Jamie will spend any more time together once they get to Dallas. He hopes they do, but there are really no guarantees. Tyler is thankful enough to be able to escape the situation in Boston.

He looks over when Jamie slides down beside him and then reaches down to pull the blanket up over both of them. He wiggles a little closer when he feels Jamie’s arm wrap around him but doesn’t press his face against Jamie’s chest, even though it’s all he wants to do. Jamie tries to light the pipe still lying down but keeps dropping it and the lighter on his face, which makes Tyler crack up. Finally, he gives up, sits up and Tyler joins him.

“That’s how I got my black eye, you know?” he says between giggles. “Dropped a bong on my face, or whatever.”

Jamie looks over at him, but he’s not laughing, and Tyler realizes that he’d not only made a bad joke, but also that he’d opened himself up to questioning.

“How did you get it? And the bruises on your ribs? Some of them don’t look new…” Jamie says quietly. “You don’t have to tell me,” Jamie quickly assures him. “Only if you want to.”

Tyler needs to be more high for this, even though he’s sure that Jamie’s heard a bit of it from Sid. He takes the pipe, packs it slowly and then takes a long pull from it. He sighs through the exhale and then slumps further into his bed. “I uh- it’s okay. Just, some bad shit was going down in Boston and turns out that I don’t always have the best taste in men, or clients. I knew Sid because he’s always up for a good time, and he had dealings with some friends of mine. He asked me if I wanted out, and I packed a bag that night. My ex wasn’t too happy about it and gave me a couple parting gifts.”

Tyler takes another deep breath and considers smoking more, but he’s not used to it like he was back when he was younger, and he doesn’t want to get to the point that he’s too high and freaking out about it. He settles the pipe on the table beside them and turns to face Jamie. He can’t meet his eyes as he says, “the old bruises on my ribs? Those are just there to remind me who I belong to, but they’ll be gone soon, because I don’t belong to anyone.”

“They will,” Jamie promises. “And uh… I’ve got contacts up in Boston… any chance this guy is going to try and follow you?”

“I mean yeah,” Tyler replies, shaking a little at the idea of Vince following him down to Texas, “but uh, Sid assured me that it was taken care of? And I don’t really want to know what that means.”

Jamie laughs and then tentatively moves forward. Tyler lets himself press up against Jamie’s big body and closes his eyes. It’s strange. He’s never felt this comfortable and connected with someone else before in his life but Jamie just makes him feel like he can trust him with anything. Tyler’s been there before, and has ended up trusting the wrong guys (obviously) but Jamie is different, and he can’t really figure out why.

They’re quiet for a few moments, but Tyler can feel Jamie shifting underneath him, wanting to ask more questions, he’s sure. “Just ask. I won’t answer if I don’t want to.”

“Just- uh. You and Sid? Is that like, serious?”

That was not the question that Tyler was expecting and he breaks out into giggles. “Is Sid serious with anyone?” he asks but they both know that it’s rhetorical. “No, Sid and I are not serious.  He’s been a client a few times, but it’s nothing more than that. If it was, I’d probably be in his bed.”

“Uh, yeah. I guess…” Jamie recovers quickly though, and Tyler feels a hand at the small of his back. “That’s good though, because I was hoping to take you out on a date when we got back to Dallas.”

“Yeah?” Tyler asks him playfully.

“Yeah,” Jamie replies.

“That’s- yeah. I want you to do that.” Jamie is cute and sweet, but also, being associated with him means an even higher level of safety for Tyler. He’s not sure he’s ready to really dedicate himself to a relationship, but he really wants to get to know Jamie better. “But also, I have mad fuckin’ munchies bro. Can we get some food up here?” Which is how they end up both wearing some of Jamie’s clothes and going one floor down to buy out the entire vending machine.

“I don’t even know what the fuck a fig bar is, but this is goddamned delicious,” Jamie tells Tyler as he offers him a bite, but Tyler has a better idea.

“Bro, dude, you should put a cheeto on it. So good!”

“You’re a genius,” Jamie tells him very seriously before doing exactly that. They each take a bite of the sweet treat and then grin at each other. “Best idea.”

“No, the best idea is more sex,” Tyler counters, and it must be a good suggestion, because suddenly Tyler is on his back with Jamie’s big body pressing in close. Tyler can’t believe the turn around his life has had in the past few days, but he’s glad he’s here now, with Jamie. He’s glad that Jamie wants to take him on a date once they get to Dallas, too.

Eventually, they sleep, curled up together in the centre of the giant bed. Tyler has his head resting against Jamie’s chest with Jamie’s arms wrapped around him. He doesn’t think he’s ever slept so peacefully in his life.


	2. Lucky for You That's What I Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler has a happy birthday, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from The Used's _Blue and Yellow_. Chapter title is from Bruno Mars' _That's What I Like_.
> 
> Welcome to Chapter 2 where this fic moves firmly into Tyler/Jamie. Sorry it took so long, we've been working on the SidGeno exchange and now also the Hockey Big Bang. We hope you enjoy!
> 
> See end notes for trigger warnings.

As it turns out, Jamie can’t cancel all of his appointments the next day. Tyler wakes up to an empty bed, but Jamie is within sight, making some coffee in the complimentary machine in the corner. Tyler is a little sore; they’d both woken up in the wee hours of the morning to fuck again. He holds out his hands after rubbing his eyes so that he can grasp the coffee that Jamie is holding out to him. He takes a long sip of it, then another, before he complains, “why are we up so fucking early?” 

Jamie chuckles and sits on the edge of the bed. “No rest for the wicked,” he says before leaning in to kiss Tyler full on the mouth despite his morning breath. “Happy Birthday,” he says. 

“Oh yeah, that’s a thing,” Tyler replies. “You don’t have to get me anything, you know. I mean, yesterday was pretty great….” 

“Wasn’t your birthday, yesterday,” Jamie replies. “I told you I was gonna show you a good time. I wasn’t able to ditch all my plans, but I’ve arranged for them all to be in the morning. I’ve also got a spa half-day booked for you, if you want to take it.” 

“You think I’m actually gonna say no to getting pampered?” Tyler quips even though he’s completely blown away why Jamie’s thoughtfulness. “Just tell me where to go and I’m there.” 

They talk a little bit more about Jamie’s plans for their evening, which he’s being very tight lipped about, and when Sid comes in, followed by a bearded redhead that looks enough like Jamie that it must be his brother. Tyler is still in the bed, and he’s still naked, but he sits up, lets the blankets pool around his waist and says, “Hi, I’m Tyler.”

“Jordie,” he replies, and yeah, he’s definitely Jamie’s brother. “I hear you’ve been keeping Jamie here out of trouble.” 

“Or getting him in more; it’s all up for debate,” Tyler replies. He takes a long sip of his coffee and is disappointed to see that he’s finished it. Jamie, in an act of absolute amazingness, takes it and refills it. “Your brother is an angel,” he tells Jordie, and to his delight, he looks over to see Jamie flushed adorably and trying to avoid meeting Tyler’s eyes. “He’s been taking the best care of me.” 

He says it like it’s a joke, but it’s absolutely true. Tyler has been treated pretty well throughout the years for the most part (until Vince, at least) but there was always the underlying implication that Tyler would be giving something in exchange for it. With Jamie, he’s pretty sure he could say no to sex and his behaviour wouldn’t change. It’s strange to have someone like Jamie around, and someone like Sid too. They just seem to want to help him and don’t want anything he’s not willing to give.

Jamie gives him a soft, sweet look and Tyler has to drag him closer. He gives Jamie an enthusiastic kiss, to which Jordie makes gagging noises. It’s then that there’s a knock on the door, and someone rolls in a huge tray of food for the four of them. Tyler thinks that he should be embarrassed because he’s still in the bed, obviously naked, but no one else seems to care about that. The three of them all crowd in, heaping their plates up with food. Instead of making him get up, Jamie passes Tyler a plateful and then pours everyone mimosas and it’s really the best way to start the day.

Sid and Jordie leave soon after breakfast, and Jamie slides into his suit shortly after they go. “I’ll see you later, eh?” he says before leaning in for another kiss. 

“Yeah,” Tyler agrees. “See you.” 

Jamie waves at him cutely from the door after telling him what time he should get down to the spa and Tyler waves back at him. Once the door is closed, Tyler stows the spare keycard away in his wallet and takes a shower. He doesn’t have any time to primp, just enough to put some clothes on and head down, where there are more mimosas and a lot of primping. 

He’s just gotten back to the room and started getting ready when Jamie comes back in. “Hey,” he says. “How was being a mob boss?” He’s probably a little tipsy, but it is his birthday, so he thinks he’s allowed to be.

Jamie shakes his head but he looks amused. “It was a business meeting.” 

“With what, an arms dealer?” Tyler responds as he pulls on a trashy sleeveless shirt and the tightest jeans that he owns. To complete the twinky jock look he has going on, he adds a backward snapback and then sits back on the bed. “Come here.” 

Jamie arches an eyebrow at him but lets Tyler pull him in with his tie. They kiss lazily for a moment before Tyler lets him go and reaches for the buttons on his shirt. “You’re not wearing this out, are you? As hot as the suit is, I was hoping that I wouldn’t be the only one looking this trashy.”

“I don’t know if it’s possible for anyone else to look that trashy, but I can try,” Jamie shrugs, completely straight faced, the asshole. 

Just for that, Tyler lets him go and lays back against the bed. “That’s not what you were saying last night,” he murmurs as he lets his arms fall open and spreads his legs a little. Just like he’d thought, Jamie is making room for himself between them and leaning over Tyler, framing Tyler’s face with his hands. Tyler grins up at him just in time for Jamie to lean down for more kisses. 

“You’re so distracting,” he complains after another little while of kissing. “You’re distracting and we have plans.” It doesn’t stop Tyler from kissing Jamie again, and reaching up to start undoing his buttons. 

Tyler’s got his knee bent, framing Jamie’s hip and Jamie hasn’t shied away from getting his hand on Tyler’s thigh. He arches his hips toward Jamie and bites back a moan. “Fuck, Jamie,” he breathes. “Please.”

“Tyler,” Jamie complains, “you’re gonna make us late.” He doesn’t seem to care that much though, because he’s moved his hands so that he can tug Tyler’s shirt off, which Tyler is more than willing to accommodate. Once his shirt is tossed onto the floor, Jamie’s hands move to his chest, his ribs, his hips. “Fuck you for being so hot.” 

“Please fuck me for being so hot,” Tyler replies cheekily. By now, he’s got Jamie’s shirt undone and he’s pushed it off of Jamie’s shoulders and he’s working on his trousers. “Oh god, please fuck me.” He knows that Jamie will, Jamie’s going to get him off at the very least, and Tyler is going to get Jamie off too. 

“Later,” Jamie promises. “We don’t have enough time now.” He’s sliding Tyler’s jeans down his hips, making a delighted sound when he sees that Tyler is freeballing, and then sliding his hand down to cup Tyler’s dick. “Remind me to thank Sid for bringing you.” 

Tyler laughs and lifts his hips. He’s ready to be naked, now. He’s ready to stay in bed with Jamie all day, really, but it might take some convincing. He kicks his jeans off and then tugs insistently at Jamie’s pants. “Come on, come on,” he urges. “I wanna see that nice cock of yours.” 

He gets Jamie naked quickly after that, and grasps at his wide shoulders. Jamie isn’t that much taller than him, but he’s certainly bigger. Tyler loves feeling all of that strength around him; instead of it making him nervous, it just makes Tyler feel safe. He pulls Jamie back on top of himself and wraps his legs around Jamie’s hips. He grinds up against Jamie, feeling the little bit of precome make the heads of both their dicks a little slick. It’s not nearly enough; Tyler wants so much more. 

Jamie proves himself to being an excellent lover again by pulling away from kissing Tyler and then sinking down his body, trailing suckling kisses the entire way. Tyler knows he’s going to be marked up to shit, but there isn’t even a miniscule part of him that cares. He loves that Jamie is being so territorial, even to the point of not wanting to share Tyler with Sid. Tyler thinks it should freak him out a little, considering what he’d left behind in Boston, but he’s not freaked out. In fact, he is very much the opposite of freaked out. It just feels like Tyler is a new toy for Jamie, and he’s not willing to let other people play just yet. It could also be some sort of fucked up audition, since Tyler had been planning to escort again in Dallas once he got settled in. If that’s the case, Tyler needs to prove to Jamie that he’s not making a mistake by taking Tyler in. 

Tyler is brought right out of those thoughts as soon as Jamie gets his mouth on his dic, mouth slick and wide enough to take Tyler in. They’re running late, for what, Tyler has no idea, so Jamie doesn’t waste any time in suking him all the way down. Tyler’s hands fly to Jamie’s hair and he hefts a thigh over one of Jamie’s shoulders. 

Jamie looks at him as he pulls off Tyler’s dick and presses the sweetest kiss to the soft skin inside Tyler’s thigh. “Happy birthday,” he says, voice already wrecked. “You look so fucking good, babe.” 

Tyler shoots him a sultry grin and laughs as Jamie squeezes his ass. “You look pretty good down there, too,” he teases. “Bet you’d look even better if you got your mouth back on my dick.” 

“Demanding,” Jamie replies before kissing Tyler’s thigh again. 

“You’re the one that seems to think we’re in a rush,” Tyler shrugs. “I’m willing to get even more friendly with your dick all day.” 

“No. We’ve got plans,” Jamie insists. “So many plans.”

“Well you’d better get to it then,” Tyler responds, motioning toward his dick. Jamie chuckles but he also immediately drags his tongue up the underside of Tyler’s cock. Tyler squeezes his eyes shut and gets his hands back into Jamie’s hair as Jamie proves himself to be a real champion cocksucker. Tyler doesn’t know how Sid knows so many incredibly hot gay mob bosses, but he’s certainly not complaining about it, especially not when Jamie is deepthroating him so fucking well.

Tyler’s been thinking about getting it on with Jamie again all morning, so this is the perfect culmination to that that line of thought. Jamie lets him fuck his face, rolls with Tyler thrusting his hips up, and up, and up. Tyler feels like he’s on fire, with sparks shooting up from where Jamie’s mouth fits perfectly around his dick. His hands are fisted in Jamie’s hair and he can’t even control what his hips are doing anymore. It all comes to a head when Jamie sneaks a hand between Tyler’s legs and just _presses_ against his entrance. Tyler comes with a shout, body taut, hands tugging at Jamie’s hair. It feels like he comes forever; pleasure washes over his entire body as he gasps for breath. “Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, Jamie,” he chants. 

Jamie swallows him down, doesn’t pull off until Tyler collapses against the bed, sucking in deep breaths to try and calm down. Tyler feels him pressing his mouth all over his thighs and hips, until Tyler reaches down to drag him up for a proper kiss. Jamie is still hard, Tyler knows, so as they kiss sloppily, with Tyler tasting his own come on Jamie’s tongue, he reaches for the lube. He pours some into his palm as Jamie sucks kisses into his neck and shoulders, then fits his hand around Jamie’s impressive dick. 

Jamie must have been close, because it’s not long before he’s got his head buried in Tyler’s shoulder and he’s just _breathing_. “I wanna come all over you, mark you up,” Jamie murmurs into his ear. 

“Fuck yeah, baby, I want that,” Tyler replies encouragingly. “You should come on my face,” he adds.

“Tyler, fuck,” Tyler hears him choke out, body suddenly going tight as he bites down on Tyler’s shoulder. He feels the hot slickness of Jamie’s come splash across his abs and he has to chuckle. “Next time,” Jamie assures him. “I’ll do it next time.” 

“Next time I want you inside me, so maybe not,” Tyler makes sure to tell him. “God, your dick is perfect. I just wanna get all up on it.” 

Jamie pulls him in for another deep, lazy kiss, tongue pushing past Tyler’s lips and tangling with his own in a way that’s deliciously satisfying. Tyler thinks that he could get interested in what’s happening in the bed again pretty quickly, but Jamie pulls away. “We’re gonna have to shower again,” he says. 

“Or we could make out for a bit and you could fuck me,” Tyler presents as an alternate plan. 

“I promise you that we can stay in bed for as long as you want tomorrow, after my meetings, but today, we’re gonna play by my rules.” 

Tyler sighs, faking being put out, “fine. I guess I can get into the shower with you.”

Jamie kisses him once more, this one dripping with sweetness and affection. Tyler doesn’t remember ever being kissed like this before and he thinks that it’s something he could really get used to. It’s scary to think that. Jamie had asked him to continue whatever it is that they’re doing once they get to Dallas but Tyler has no idea how long that will last for. He doesn’t even know what it really means. He probably already likes Jamie too much but he’s willing to ignore that, at least for today. Today, he’s going to let Jamie spoil him and worry about what happens when they get to Dallas later. If he doesn’t, he’s going to start getting worried about basically everything, and that’s not something he wants to deal with right now. 

Once Jamie rolls off of him, Tyler joins him in the shower. Jamie is all business about it, even though Tyler insists that he wash his back. When Tyler tries to make things a little more interesting, Jamie takes his hands and firmly makes it known that all they’re doing in this shower is getting clean. 

Afterward, Tyler gets dressed and grins over at Jamie when Jamie pulls on some shorts, a looser sleeveless top. He settles his own snapback over his hair and looks basically just as trashy as Tyler. “So, where are we going?” Tyler asks. 

“Food, first,” Jamie says as they head out of the hotel room. He takes Tyler’s hand once they get onto the street, which Tyler was not expecting at all, and tangles their fingers together. Someone steps up behind them, keeping time, and Tyler recognizes that it must be one of Jamie’s bodyguards. It makes sense that Jamie can’t go anywhere without one; he’s probably got enemies lurking in every city. Tyler had always thought that having someone around all the time would be unnerving, and honestly, this guy behind them is a giant and pretty thick too, but instead of feeling nervous he just feels safe. 

They don’t walk too far, just to a restaurant up the street from the hotel. Jamie gets them a table out on the patio, even though there hadn’t been any available when they’d first walked in. They’re both incredibly underdressed, considering everyone else is dressed in business casual at the very least, but the Maitre D’ doesn’t say a thing about it, just sets them up at the best table in the house, as far as Tyler can tell. He sits across from him and leans in to say, “you didn’t have to do that.” 

“I did,” Jamie states simply as he opens up the menu. “You deserve the best, so you’re getting the best.” 

Tyler gives him a soft smile and is unable to stop the slight flush from dusting across his cheeks. He’s never been treated so romantically before, not even when his clients had been trying to butter him up for something outside of the realm of their contracts. Either Jamie really wants something, or he honestly thinks that Tyler deserves to be treated with such care and respect. Tyler is afraid of finding out which it is. 

When the server comes by, Jamie orders them a very expensive bottle of champagne, despite Tyler’s protests. Once the server leaves, he turns to Tyler, face serious, “please just let me do this my way. I know that you’re not used to this, or you think you don’t deserve this or whatever it is that you’ve convinced yourself of, but I don’t do anything that I don’t want to do. I’m not going to give you anything that I’m unwilling to give, and I’m not going to put myself out to give it to you. Today is going to go much easier if you just let me do what I want to do without arguing. Okay?” 

Tyler sighs and nods, “fine,” he says. This is something that he’s a little bit more used to. He’s had clients in the past that liked to be bossy, and Tyler can be pretty good at listening. 

When the server comes back with their champagne, already popped and ready to pour, Jamie orders them each a steak, insisting that Tyler just has to try it. Tyler wants to protest, to say that maybe he hadn’t wanted a Kobe Beef steak, but he stops himself. The only reason he doesn’t want it is because it’s expensive and he’s afraid of what Jamie is expecting in return. Jamie had already expressed that he’s not doing anything he doesn’t want to be doing, and besides that, Tyler feels warm all over when Jamie tangles their feet together beneath the table. 

When the steaks arrive (after a couple of glasses of champagne that make Tyler feel loose and easy and much much less argumentative), Tyler understands why Jamie had said he had to try it. “This is fucking delicious,” Tyler tells him after cutting off a chunk of meat and eating it. “Jamie, I’ve had Kobe beef before but...”

“We come here often enough for business and I always make sure to come here. There are only a few restaurants in the world allowed to sell the good stuff, and this is one of them,” Jamie tells him, “maybe next time you can come with me, and I can actually plan ahead. There’s this place that ages steaks for like, eleventh months. Fucking divine. This is all very last minute, unfortunately, or else I coulda really shown you a good time.” 

“You want me to come back with you?” Tyler asks. 

Jamie drops his fork and reaches forward to take Tyler’s hands in his own, “Tyler, I want to date you. Of course I want you to come back here with me.” 

“Holy shit, you were serious,” Tyler blurts out. 

Jamie frowns at him but keeps hold of his hands, “of course I was. I don’t say things that I don’t mean, and I wasn’t just saying it to get into your pants-” 

“You don’t need to make me any promises for that,” Tyler replies, smirking. 

“I’ve come to realise that,” Jamie teases. “Not that I’m complaining. Your ass was sculpted by the gods above, I swear.”

Tyler shoots him a cheeky grin, but then gets serious. “Do you want to date me, date me? Or are you like, talking about an exclusive contract, or…”

Jamie runs his thumb along Tyler’s knuckles and makes sure to meet his eyes, “I want to date you, date you. I know you were planning on escorting in Dallas and I fully support you wanting to make your own money and all that shit, but I don’t like to share. If we need to draw up an exclusive contract, we can. If that’s what will make you comfortable with dating me, we can do that, but if we’re dating exclusively, you don’t have to worry about money.”

“So you wanna be my sugar daddy.” 

“I guess that’s another way of looking at it, but like, I want to date _you_ , not someone you think I want you to be. So yeah, I’m gonna give you money and gifts, and pay for anything you need, but it’s not with the expectation that you need to please me. I want to do it because I like you, and I hope you like me, and I wanna get to know you, and not because I have expectations. If it works out, awesome. If it doesn’t, you don’t have to like, pay me back for anything, and I can set you up with escorting. I just wanna give this a shot first.”

Tyler bites his lip, but he doesn’t pull his hands away. “You already know how my last exclusive contract went,” he starts, “so you can’t blame me for being nervous about this.” He’s got money saved up, definitely enough for him to survive a couple of months on his own, and the idea of depending on Jamie for his livelihood makes him nervous. Jamie might say that things will be fine if they don’t work out, but Tyler can’t be sure. He can’t trust anyone to take care of him but himself and he’s not sure how to tell Jamie that. 

“I know,” Jamie replies. “I know that this is hard for you, but let me prove it, okay?” He finally lets go of Tyler’s hands to pour them each some more champagne and adds, “let me take care of you today, and we can talk about it more later.” 

“Ok,” Tyler agrees finally. They can figure this out once they get to Dallas. For now, he wants to enjoy himself, and enjoy the attention that Jamie is giving him. 

After they finish their lunch (and the bottle of champagne), Jamie takes Tyler’s hand again as they walk down the strip. They get one of those specialty foot long drinks each and just take in the sights. Tyler takes about a million photos for instagram, and a few selfies of him and Jamie just to keep for his own personal use. They look cute together, both flushed from the alcohol, eyes dripping with affection whenever they look at each other. In one of the photos, Jamie is kissing Tyler’s cheek, and Tyler immediately makes it his lock screen background. 

When they finish their drinks, they keep walking, stopping in shops that look interesting and spending some time to get to know each other. Tyler begs to stop for a coffee, because despite Jamie saying that they would be late, it seems like his plans for the day hadn’t had a specific timeline. 

They sit at a table in a Starbucks nearby, knees knocking together and fingers tangled. Jamie is looking at Tyler like he’s the best thing he’s ever seen, and Tyler is tipsy enough to grin back at him. “Tell me about you,” Tyler insists. Jamie knows a lot about Tyler already, having been primed by Sid before they’d even arrived, but Tyler doesn’t know shit about the man sitting across from him. 

“What do you want to know?” Jamie asks him. 

“Everything,” Tyler admits. “I want to know everything about you.” 

Jamie chuckles at him and squeezes his hand. “I used to be a chubby kid,” he says, much to Tyler’s disbelief. 

“Fuck you, you weren’t,” he replies, shaking his head. “No fucking way.”

“Yes fucking way, just ask Jordie. He and my sister used to call me Chubbs. It was pretty bad. But I wanted to play sports- baseball or hockey, I wasn’t really picky about it. I wanted to play, and in order to do it, I had to get in shape. So I started going to the gym in high school, and really focusing on getting fit. I was actually drafted by Dallas, for hockey, the year after I started college but I never made it pro.” 

“What. You said you blew out your shoulder, and you couldn’t play anymore during college.” 

“I can’t give away all my secrets, now can I? But seriously. I played for the Texas Stars for a season and then hurt my shoulder. It didn’t look like I’d be able to play again, and by that point, Jordie was already making a name for himself, so I rehabbed my shoulder, hoped for the best, but when it became clear that I couldn’t play, or if I could, it was gonna take way too long, I joined him.”

“Jesus,” Tyler breathes, “I played too, hockey I mean. I played in the O but then I came out to my parents one summer and well, now I’m here.” 

“I’m sorry, babe,” Jamie says gently. 

Tyler shrugs. It’s been a while now and he’s mostly okay with it. He even talks to his mom on occasion. “Did what I had to do, you know? And now I’m here with you.”

“There’s nowhere I’d rather you be. I know that getting here has been tough for you, but now you’ve got me, and I’ve got your back.” 

Tyler gives him a small smile, then he finishes off his coffee and stands up. “Come on, I wanna take my picture in front of the Vegas sign,” he says. 

Jamie gets them a car to take them out there and they make out the entire way, with Tyler in Jamie’s lap and Jamie’s big hands gripping his hips. Once they arrive, they take a series of ridiculous photos and Tyler sends every single one of them to Sid, who sends one back of himself looking smugly satisfied while lying against some stark white pillowcases. Tyler shows Jamie and says, “isn’t he supposed to be working?” 

“Half of Sid’s work seems to happen in a bed,” Jamie replies with a shrug. “Seriously, we’ve gotten more than one huge deal made after fucking for a couple hours.”

“Who knew that being a mob boss would involve getting laid so much,” Tyler intones innocently. 

“I’m not a mob boss,” Jamie insists, “I’m a businessman.” 

“Sure,” Tyler replies, leaning in to kiss him on his cheek. “You keep telling yourself that.” He steps up close to Jamie and leans in, his intentions absolutely clear. Jamie meets him, and Tyler licks into his mouth right away. Tyler feels Jamie’s hands fit around his hips, then grins as they slip lower to cup his ass. He’s so glad that Jamie likes him, and that he wants him to the point of taking care of him. It’s terrifying, but it makes things a lot easier for him. He thinks maybe he should see how this all pans out, especially if the sex keeps being this amazing. 

Just when it looks like things are about to get interesting, Jamie pulls away from Tyler, causing Tyler to groan in complaint. “Please?” He asks, doing his best to bat his eyelashes and look delicious. 

“Baby, I wanna, so bad,” Jamie tells him, “but as soon as we start, I’m not letting you go, and we’re meeting up with Sid and Jordie later…” 

“According to that photo, Sid got laid,” Tyler complains. 

“And I fucked you this morning, then we fooled around when I came back from my meetings. And we both know I’m gonna fuck you again before dinner, so quit complaining.” 

“Let’s be real here, bro, I would be complaining about you not fucking me enough while you were fucking me,” Tyler responds, shrugging. He grins at Jamie as Jamie leans in again but this time gets his hands into Jamie’s hair. “This is more like it,” he teases.

“Thirsty,” Jamie accuses. 

“So thirsty,” Tyler agrees shamelessly. He’s not going to deny it when there’s been ample proof the past day. 

“Get in the car.”

Tyler laughs as Jamie slaps his ass on the way there. Once inside, they split a spliff, windows open to allow the smoke to escape. Tyler ends up in Jamie’s lap again, this time kissing each other lazily with neither of them moving to make things more interesting. About halfway back, Tyler pulls away and settles his head against Jamie’s shoulder. “What do you mean by dating?” he asks after they sit together quietly for a moment or two. Tyler is just tipsy enough and just high enough to start asking some questions about what Jamie wants to happen when they get to Dallas.

“What do you mean by ‘date’?” he asks. “Like, am I gonna live with you, or whatever?” Tyler’s never really dated someone in the past, not the way Jamie wants to do it, so he really doesn’t have any idea of what to expect.

“At first, yeah? I wanna find you a nice place to stay, and then we can get you settled in there.” 

“Oh,” Tyler replies, a little disappointed. Of course Jamie would want his own space. Tyler won’t likely be the only one that he’s ‘dating’. 

“Hey, what’s that? I just want you to feel like you have whatever freedom you need,” Jamie tells him gently. “You can stay with me for as long as you want.” 

The thing about Tyler is that he doesn’t want the freedom and it’s that feeling that’s gotten him into trouble in the past. He wants to be near Jamie all the time because Jamie is just so- so _Jamie_ but that’s how he’d ended up making such a mistake with Vince. He’d wanted everything and Vince hadn’t been willing to give him that. He had been more than fine with giving Tyler some of what he didn’t want though, Tyler realises as he thinks about his black eye.

Tyler has come to realise that he’s the kind of guy that really does want to settle down. He wants to have one boyfriend and like, a dog walking business. He’s tired of escorting, tired of juggling a dozen or so guys at a time, but he doesn’t know what else to do. Jamie is offering him stability, a place to stay and all the sex that Tyler wants but Tyler is terrified of taking him up on the offer. In that moment, Tyler really hates Vince. He has never been a cautious guy. He’s always all in, with his entire heart and soul. He wants to be able to give that to Jamie fully but he’s just so scared. If it hadn’t been for Vince, Tyler would have already agreed to Jamie’s suggestions and he’d be dreaming about the day that Jamie proposed. 

He hates being this scared, so he tries to cover it up by shrugging, “no, it’s cool. I mean, you’re gonna wanna have your own space. You don’t need me cockblocking you just by being there.” 

Tyler feels Jamie go stiff beneath him and he knows that he’s said something wrong. “What do you mean?” Jamie asks quietly. 

“I mean, you don’t want me hanging out when you bring other guys home,” Tyler replies with a shrug. 

“Other guys? What does dating mean to you, Tyler?” Jamie asks him, moving so that he can see Tyler’s face. 

“I mean, I never really thought about it,” Tyler replies. “I’ve never really dated, you know? I guess it’s like, we got out, fuck, make out, whatever. Like, I mean, I won’t fuck around with anyone else if you don’t want me to, but I can’t make you do that too, right? It doesn’t-”

“No,” Jamie replies. “That’s not how I want this to work.” He brushes Tyler’s hair back affectionately and leans in for a soft, sweet kiss. “I don’t want you fucking around with other guys,” he admits. “That’s like, number one on my list. I don’t want to even think about you with someone else. I’m jealous of literally everyone that you’ve ever been with.”

“You shouldn’t be. There was this one time that I had a pink mohawk- not my best look, lemme tell ya.” 

“Tyler, please, shut up for just one second,” Jamie sighs. “Part of number one is that I’m not going to fuck around either. I’m not really that type of guy. Obviously I’ve slept with Sid, and a few other guys in Dallas, but I’m like, a high roller with a different twink on his arm at every party that I have to go to. I’d rather have the same twink on my arm-”

“I think I’m more of like, a twunk-”

“Tyler, please,” Jamie sounds exasperated now, so Tyler decides to keep his mouth shut for a moment. “When I date you, I want to take you out; I want to buy you expensive things. I want to set you up in a fucking penthouse where we can fuck against the floor to ceiling windows. I want to do all of these things with you, but only with you. If you wanna stay with me, I’m all for it. I’d never complain about waking up next to you every morning but I wanted to make sure that you had your own space too,” Jamie tells him, “and not because I need privacy to fuck other guys. I’m not going to be doing that. If we’re dating, I’m only gonna be fucking you.” 

It’s not like any arrangement that Tyler has ever had but it’s everything he’s wanted. It blows his mind that Jamie wants him like that, that Jamie wants only him. “Really?” he asks, voice small and vulnerable. 

“Fuck yeah, really. Besides, you’re so thirsty that I wouldn’t have time for anyone else,” Jamie points out. 

“What can I say? I love dick,” Tyler replies, recovering from the shock of Jamie’s announcement and effectively lightening the mood. “And yours is the biggest I’ve ever seen.” 

He watches as an amused smile spreads across Jamie’s face and then moves so that his head is pillowed on his shoulder. It’s only a few short moments before they arrive back at the hotel and climb out. Tyler stretches, still feeling loose and content, then follows Jamie inside. 

Once they get back up to Jamie’s room, Tyler marvels. It’s been transformed. The hot tub is filled with sweet smelling water, jets on at full force. He’s pretty sure there’s at least a hundred dollars worth of bath bombs in there; the ledge is littered with rose petals and there’s another bottle of champagne waiting for them, off to the side. Tyler turns toward Jamie, mouth having dropped open, only to be met with Jamie’s lips pressing against his. “I told you we were gonna be late,” Jamie murmurs. 

“Oh my god, you meant late to leave,” Tyler replies, turning a little so that Jamie can get his mouth on his neck. He can’t believe that Jamie had gone to all this trouble for him. 

“I wanted to take you to happy hour at Cosmopolitan’s. You can drink inside a chandelier,” Jamie murmurs against his skin, “but you were whining so much about me fucking you that I thought this would be a better idea. We have a couple hours til dinner, so you’d better make the best of it.” 

“Oh, I’m gonna,” Tyler replies. He’s already fighting to get his clothes off. Once he’s done, he climbs into the hot tub and makes grabby hands at Jamie. “C’mere, c’mere, c’mere,” he demands. “C’mere, baby. It’s my birthday, I can fuck if I want to.” 

He hears Jamie laughing at him, but he doesn’t care. This is probably the best birthday he’s ever had- at least since he’d been kicked out- and he’s spending it with someone he’s only known for less than a day. That doesn’t bother him because even though it’s been such a short time, it feels like it’s been much longer. 

He pops the champagne while he watches Jamie get undressed, effectively spilling it all over himself and into the tub. He’s about to duck under to rinse off when he feels Jamie’s hand stopping him. He looks over to see Jamie looking at him with dark eyes brimming with desire and then watches as Jamie dips down to lick Tyler’s champagne damp skin. “You’re so gorgeous, you know? I thought so right away when I saw you sitting with Sid. I thought that I’d do anything to make you mine.”

“It doesn’t take much,” Tyler tells him, still trying to play it all off as a joke. As soon as Jamie nips at him, he knows that Jamie hadn’t appreciated the self deprecation. 

Tyler ends up sitting on Jamie’s lap for the third time that day as they drink the bottle of champagne and split another joint. They’re both loose and lazy by the end of it, but Tyler is dying to see this chandelier place, and he’s also more than ready to get good and fucked. He’s still a little sore from yesterday, but that’s something that a bit of lube can help him get through. Despite Jamie’s worldless protests, he climbs off of his lap and bends over the ledge of the hot tub, then shoots a sultry look toward Jamie over his shoulder.

He ends up getting railed right there as the water splashes onto the floor and Jamie fucks him with everything he’s got. “Fuuuuuuck,” Tyler breathes afterward. Jamie has him wrapped up in a towel on the bed. “Is this what it’s gonna be like every day?” 

Jamie shakes his head, “no, not every day, but as often as possible.” 

“Sign me up,” Tyler replies, grinning. He sprawls out on the bed and closes his eyes for a moment, just taking everything in. When they’d arrived the day before, he hadn’t expected any of this to happen. 

After being in the hot tub, they’d showered together again and Jamie had pressed affectionate kisses against every slice of skin that he could reach. Now he’s looking at Tyler from where he’s getting his suit out of the bag and Tyler decides to preen a little. Jamie just shakes his head, amused, then snaps a photo of Tyler posing for him, which makes Tyler laugh. 

“I hope you brought a suit,” Jamie mentions. “You need it.” 

“I was planning on escorting, of course I have a suit,” Tyler shoots back. “But it’s in Sid’s room.” 

That turns out not to be a problem at all. Jamie has one of the hotel staff retrieve it and soon Tyler is dressed in his dove grey suit with a blue pocket square and a white shirt. His hair is styled a little on the messy side, but it matches his shirt because he refuses to do it up all the way. “Gotta make sure you can admire your handiwork,” he quips, referring to the hickeys that Jamie has left all over his neck and shoulders. He watches Jamie’s eyes go dark and for a moment, he thinks that he’s about to get stripped back out of the suit, but Jamie gets control over himself quickly. 

He’s looking fine, too, with a black on black suit, complete with black tie and shiny black shoes. Tyler’s going to make him ditch the tie at some point, he’s sure, but for now, he steps up next to him. “We look fucking amazing,” Jamie mentions. 

“Yeah,” Tyler agrees. “Selfie!” 

Finally, they make it to dinner at a place that Tyler’s never heard before, and probably won’t remember. By this point, he and Jamie have shared two bottles of champagne, smoked a few times, and had other drinks along the way. Tyler isn’t so gone that he doesn’t know what’s happening, but he is buzzed enough not to care. They meet up with Sid and Jordie, eat some good food and drink some more. Tyler remembers there being shots passed around as well. 

After dinner, he only has flashes of memory for the rest of the night. He knows he’s having a great time and he also knows that he’s probably drinking too much. He doesn’t care; it’s his birthday, he’s escaped Boston, and he’s pretty sure he’s snagged himself a man. He doesn’t know how this night could possibly get any better. 

The booze flows pretty freely, and Tyler is pretty fucked up after dinner. He doesn’t know how or why, but they end up at a karaoke joint, and Tyler remembers dancing on a table and singing _Single Ladies_ to the entire bar. He remembers getting off the stage and giggling as he slides into Jamie’s lap. 

“Should I put a ring on you, then?” Jamie asks with a laugh.

“Yeah, maybe you should,” Tyler replies. Then he doesn’t remember anything else about the night, only that he has a great time and he goes to bed pressed up against Jamie’s bulk with the happiest smile across his face. 

*

Tyler’s head is pounding the next morning when he wakes up, and his mouth tastes like something died in it. He’s still mostly in his suit - he’ll have to get it dry cleaned for sure - so he and Jamie don’t appear to have fucked around at all, unfortunately. He brings his hand up to brush the hair out of his face and uh… that’s a big fucking rock. 

He holds his left hand in front of his face and tries to focus on it. It’s a really hard thing to do because he’s beyond hungover, edging on actually being dead, and he can’t quite believe that he would be wearing a stone that big. It’s green ‘to match my toenails’ he remembers saying, with thin rectangular diamonds inlaid against it and it’s _heavy_. It’s also on his ring finger, which, what?

That’s… well that’s something. He bites his lip and tries to figure out why the fuck he has such an expensive ring just hanging out on his wedding finger. It can’t be for the obvious reason. There’s no way he and Jamie had been stupid enough to get hitched in Vegas. Wouldn’t Sid have stopped them? He would have, right?

The one thing that Tyler does know for sure is that he has a ring now, and it’s really all he can think about until Jamie comes back into the room from the shower. “Uh, Jamie?” he asks. 

“Oh you’re up, how are you feeling?” Jamie asks, far too chipper for how much they’d had to drink the night before. 

“Oh, you know,” Tyler replies, shrugging. He tries to sit up but that’s definitely not happening, so instead he lifts his hand up and simply asks, “what’s this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One character thinks about past abuse and has nervous reactions to another character's suggestions.  
> *Two characters smoke marijuana.
> 
> We're also around on [tumblr](https://why-so-drama.tumblr.com/). If you have any questions, comments or asks, hit us up ;)


	3. Setting in a Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Tyler retrace their steps and make decisions about their possible future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from The Used's _Blue and Yellow_. Chapter title is from Fall Out Boy's _I’m Like a Lawyer With the way I’m Always Trying to get You Off (Me & You)_.

Thank god for bodyguards, because it turns out that they did get married, with signed paperwork and everything. It had taken until after Tyler had thrown up a few times, taken a shower, and eaten something disgusting and greasy, but he and Jamie had finally sat down on the bed with Sid and Jordie and tried to piece the night together. Sid explained that he and Jordie had no idea what had happened because after the first club, they’d come back to the hotel to mess around, so they didn’t even know what he and Jamie had gotten up to. In the end, they’d had to call in the pair of bodyguards on duty the night before, Spezza and Demers, to explain to them what had happened.

As it turned out, after the third or fourth club (who was actually counting? Not Tyler), they’d passed a chapel on their way to the next place. It had still been open, and Tyler had been the one with the bright idea to go in. “Just to see, Benny,” he’d said, “I wanna know if there’s an Elvis in there.” As it turned out, there was an Elvis, and it was Elvis that they’d stood in front of, hand in hand, as the King of Rock’n’Roll pronounced them husbands in front of God, Las Vegas, and Jamie’s bodyguards.

They’d had to be separated because their kiss had gotten a little bit too heated, but then there was champagne, and celebrations, and another club. Somewhere along the line, Jamie had gotten the bright idea that Tyler needed a ring, so he’d called in a favour to a friend and they’d gotten the giant rock sitting on Tyler’s ring finger (likely in a less than legal fashion). Tyler has no idea how much it had cost, and Jamie refuses to tell him. He also refuses to take it back.

“You know, this might not be a bad thing,” Sid intones, interrupting their bickering. “I mean, you don’t have to be married in anything other than name, but being married to Jamie is just about as safe as you can get in Dallas, Ty. Vince won’t even dream of coming after you once word gets out.” 

“You might be onto something,” Jordie agrees. “No one comes after Jamie, and if they do, we take care of them. The same would go for someone that Jamie is involved with. You two being married makes the threat more obvious to anyone coming after you.”

“And even if they got past everyone else, they’d have to go through me to get to you too,” Jamie tells him sternly. And that’s- it’s not nothing. 

Tyler had agreed to go with Sid because he needed to get out of Boston. He needed to be as far away from Vince as he could possibly get, and Jamie agreed to give him some protection in Dallas. Now, he and Jamie were married- at least they would be as soon as the paperwork was registered- and he’ll be even more protected than he’d ever dreamed he’d be. It’s comforting to know that he won’t turn a corner and find Vince there. It’s good to feel safe, even though Jamie and Jordie are still virtual strangers. “So we should stay married?” Tyler asks.

“At least for your protection,” Jamie agrees. “We can talk more about what both of us expect to get from the arrangement later. We can even draft up a contract if you need it, but I’m not taking back that ring.” 

“It’s too much,” Tyler insists. “Like, I don’t even want to imagine how much it cost, and I love expensive things!”

“I got it for you, and I want you to keep it,” Jamie states stonily. “We’re husbands now, and if you actually think that I wouldn’t get something like that for my husband, well then you’ve got another thing coming.” 

“I’m too hungover for this,” Tyler complains. “Fuck, my head is killing me.” 

Without even consulting Tyler, Jamie kicks Sid, Jordie, Demers and Spezza out of their room and, strips him out of the minimal amount of clothing he’d gotten into and settles Tyler on the bed. Tyler feels him press up against his back, so he snuggles in and is rewarded by a soft kiss just below his ear. “Just take a nap, babe. I’d rather us both be in our right minds when we talk about this.” 

“Good call,” Tyler murmurs. He thinks that having a nap might be the best thing for them to do, since this is all a lot to take in. He has a husband now, and they’ve only known each other for something like twenty fours hours. Not only that, but Jamie is kind of a big deal, being a mob boss crime lord and all. He doesn’t want to think about any of this right now, especially because the idea of being married to someone he barely knows is kind of terrifying. For now, he lets his body relax back against Jamie’s and closes his eyes. 

*

When Tyler wakes up, the sun is coming through the curtains and he’s alone in the bed. He feels much better now after having some sleep, so he sits up to see if he can locate his husband. Isn’t that fucked up; Tyler has a husband and a very pricey ring on his finger. 

“Jamie?” Tyler calls out. He pulls on some briefs and heads out of the bedroom, thinking that he can hear Jamie out in the main area of their suite. He finds Jamie in the washroom, towel slung low around his waist, trimming his beard. “Hey,” he says.

“You’re awake,” Jamie replies, smiling at him softly through the mirror. 

“Time is it?” Tyler asks, rubbing his eyes. “I feel like I slept forever.” 

“It’s only been a couple hours. Are you feeling better?” 

“Yeah,” Tyler tells him. He leans against the doorframe and takes a minute to really look at him. He’d known that Jamie was hot before, obviously, but now that he’s able to focus on it, he really can’t believe how attractive his new husband is. Jamie is built like a fucking brick wall, all wide shoulders and defined muscles, complete with strong legs and an expensive looking trendy haircut. He looks up and meets Jamie’s eyes in his reflection and sees the smirk that Jamie’s shooting him. Well, he can’t have Jamie start to think that Tyler is so into him that he’d get on all fours right this moment, so he says, “your hair looks ridiculous. Is there food?” 

“Yeah, on the way,” Jamie tells him, and then he’s facing Tyler and moving closer. He brackets his hands on Tyler’s hips and leans in. “Is this okay?” He asks. 

“What? Kissing me? Of fucking course it’s okay,” Tyler responds. “Before we went and got hitched, I’d already agreed to date you exclusively. I’m not really sure how putting a ring on it would change that.” 

Instead of answering, Jamie just leans in and presses their mouths together. Tyler melts into it; Jamie is a wizard with his mouth and tongue, and Tyler can’t imagine a time when he won’t want more of this magic. He feels Jamie’s hand come around his back as he deepens the kiss, dipping Tyler back a little bit. Tyler gasps into Jamie’s mouth and presses his hips forward then actually moans when Jamie grabs his ass. If this is what it’s going to be like being married, then Tyler is so in.

They’re interrupted by the arrival of the food that Jamie had ordered earlier, so Tyler reluctantly lets Jamie go with one last kiss, then follows him out to the living room type area. The fact that Jamie still hasn’t gotten dressed is promising for later, but for now, Tyler is famished in that way that only happens when you’re hungover. 

Between the two of them, they devour the food, and then Tyler clutches his coffee like it’s a lifeline as he leans against Jamie’s side. Jamie slings an arm over his shoulder and Tyler snuggles in, but Jamie is has clearly lured him into a false sense of security because the moment that Tyler sighs happily, he says, “so we should talk about this.”

“We’re married. What else is there to say?” Tyler asks. 

“Kinda a lot,” Jamie responds. “First and foremost, how married do we want to be?” 

“It has to be believable, right? So it’s not like I can go around hooking if people need to believe we’re actually married. Even if we make whoever it is that’s paying me sign a thousand NDAs, someone’s gonna talk. I guess for now, I’m a one man man. Which we already discussed, so what else is there?” Tyler persists.

Jamie turns to look at him and nods, “I mean, I want to date you when we get back to Dallas. I want to see if we can be more than just an arrangement, so that doesn’t have to change. And you don’t have to worry about money, Ty. It would look really fucking weird if I wasn’t taking care of my husband in every way possible.” 

“Okay, hold up. How about we figure out what each of us needs from this marriage, and then we talk about if that’s possible. I’ll start. I need protection from the shit that went down in Boston. That’s the most important thing. If you can’t give me that, then I need to disappear before something happens,” Tyler states. “I need that more than I need money.”

“That’s an easy thing to solve. You’ll need to have a full time bodyguard and I’ve already taken the liberty to assign you a couple. You’ve got Radu, Val, and Janmark for sure, and I’ll figure out another guy once we get back home. Don’t try to dodge them; they’re very good at their jobs and they’ll find you anyway. I need to know that you’re safe at all times too, because if I’m worried about you, it could make a difference with bargaining and it could put this whole operation in danger.”

“Benny, Jamie, I want to be safe just as much as you want me safe. Don’t worry about me trying to get away from guys that are there to make sure I stay alive.” He reaches over and squeezes Jamie’s hand to assure him that he has no interest in being caught in the crossfire.

“Good,” Jamie replies, relieved. “I couldn’t handle the possibility of you being hurt.” 

Tyler leans up and presses a soft kiss against Jamie’s lips because he can’t not after hearing that, and then settles back against his arm. “Name something you need,” he says. 

“Maybe we should make a list,” Jamie suggests. Tyler is forces to move so that Jamie can grab a pad of paper and a pen, and then he starts writing. It takes longer than Tyler wants it to, but when he’s done. Jamie turns back toward him and says, “okay, so I’ll need you to come to events with me. And I’ll need you to be charming and likeable and well dressed. I’ll have you go to the tailor with my stylist and we’ll get you some stuff so that you’ll look the part. As much as I like looking at you in your shorts and sleeveless shirts, we can’t show up at a gala like that.” 

“You pay for it, and I’ll put anything you want on,” Tyler smirks, giving Jamie an exaggerated once over. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Jamie replies, settling a hand on Tyler’s thigh and squeezing. “Your turn,” he adds. 

Tyler bites his lip and takes a second to really think about what he needs. If he and Jamie are really going to stay married, and have it not be in name only, Tyler is going to have a lot of demands. “I mean, there’s the obvious stuff. Like, I need somewhere to live, I need to eat, and I need to sleep and all that shit.”

“That’s easy. You’ll live with me. You can have your own space, like a bedroom or like, whatever you want to use your space for, but you can live at my place. Jordie lives there too, and our bodyguards mostly have rooms there, although a few live offsite with families. I have a chef because we conduct a lot of business at home, so you don’t need to worry about food. And I’d really like it if you slept in my bed.”

“But what if you need your bed? For like, sex or whatever,” Tyler replies. He figures that he and Jamie are going to keep fucking- it’d be really weird to stop because they’d accidentally gotten married- but he hasn’t been deluded into thinking that he’ll be the only one. 

“I’m hoping that we’re still going to be having sex,” Jamie states, “but if you don’t want to…”

“No, I definitely want to, but like, what about sex with other people? I figure I’ll only be getting it from you- appearances, you know- but you’re like, the boss, right? So you’re gonna want to get with other guys.” For Tyler, that’s the way it’s always gone. Even with exclusive contracts, the guys he’d been with had always had other people too, they just hadn’t wanted him fucking around. Vince had been sleeping with at least five other people, and Tyler thinks he may have even had a wife, so he’s not really expecting Jamie to stick to him and only him.

Jamie is shaking his head, though, and Tyler doesn’t know why. “That’s uh… I’m not really that kinda guy,” he admits. “I mean, yeah, I sleep around sometimes, with like, Sid, and some other guys if we’re both in the same place at the same time but I uh… we’re married. That’s- it’s important to me. If it doesn’t work out, that’s one thing, but fuck if I’m not going to give it my absolute best before getting a divorce or whatever.” 

“Fucking romantic,” Tyler teases. “Are you serious though?” It sounds like Jamie wants more than just an exclusive contract. In fact, it sounds like he wants a dedicated monogamous relationship.

“Very serious. We kinda skipped over the dating part, but I don’t really agree to date someone if I’m not trying to find out if we can have a life together.”

“Holy shit. You would have actually married me.”

“Yeah, I would have, like, if everything was good, and we worked well together. I’ve always wanted to get married, have a family, and all that.”

“Holy shit,” Tyler repeats. “Okay, so we’re really doing this.”

“Yeah,” Jamie replies. 

“And you’re not just gonna be my super fancy sugar daddy.”

“I mean, you can have whatever you want but I’m not expecting anything in return,” Jamie says with a shrug. 

“Sleeping with you is not going to be a problem,” Tyler assures him. “So like, understand that I like sex, and you’re hot, so it’s not gonna be some sort of payment or anything. I’m really fucking needy too, so I’m gonna be asking for it a lot.” To prove his point, he slides into Jamie’s lap and straddles his muscular thighs. “Like I’ve said, I would complain about you not fucking me enough while you were fucking me, so don’t ever think that I’m doing something that I don’t want.” 

“Noted,” Jamie says before Tyler leans down to press a kiss to his lips. It doesn’t stay as innocent as the last one, with Tyler really leaning in and taking his time with it. He pulls away before they can let it get too far because they still have things to talk about, but the promise is there for later. Jamie is his husband now, and Tyler is not going to complain about getting to go to bed with him. He could have done much, much worse for himself. 

“Okay, so I get safety, a roof over my head, and all that being married to you entails, and you get arm candy? You must have something else that you need from me,” Tyler insists, slinging his arms around Jamie’s broad shoulders. He doesn’t move off of his lap, but he is willing to listen for a bit longer before moving things along. 

“Yeah,” Jamie agrees, “I need you to stay as far away from the business side of things as you can. Like I said, a lot happens in my home, but I don’t want you to be there when it’s happening. I need you to keep yourself safe when I can’t, and I just- Tyler, I can’t stress enough how much I need the freedom to concentrate on what I’m doing and not be worrying about you.” 

“Cool, yeah, done. I can be around whenever you need me, and I can disappear when you need it too. I’m more than willing to run if it means saving myself, okay? I like being alive, and I like not bleeding.” 

“Good,” Jamie sighs. Tyler can feel him relaxing beneath him. “I’m giving you access to a credit card and a bank account too. Please, use the money for whatever you need, and whatever you want. I want you to be happy with me. I don’t want to control your finances, and I don’t want you to feel like you have to ask me for anything. I know that bad shit happened for you and things are kinda tumultuous right now, but I want to give you as much stability as possible.”

“Thanks. You really have no idea what that means to me,” Tyler murmurs. “So, we’re doing this, then.”

“We’re doing this,” Jamie replies. “If you want to.”

Tyler nods, “I want to. Sid was right, this sounds like the best possible solution.”

“For me too,” Jamie states. “It’s really annoying to have to find dates for events, and I hate that basically everyone knows I’m single. It makes for some pretty unwanted advances. So, I’m protecting you, and you’re protecting me.”

Tyler grins at him, and says, “one last thing. Can my puppy come?” 

“Puppy?”

“Yeah, Marshall. He’s still in Boston with my buddy Marchy, and I miss him like fuck.”

“Whatever makes you happy, Ty. Of course your dog can come,” Jamie assures him. 

They seal the deal with a kiss and then turn to their breakfast (even though it’s now after noon) before things can progress too much. 

Sid and Jordie come by later, and Sid drags Tyler back to his room with him. At first, Tyler is confused, but soon the reason becomes obvious. “I need you to tell me that you want this,” Sid tells him. “I trust Jamie, and that’s saying a lot, but I don’t want you getting into anything you don’t want. I don’t want you feeling trapped again. If you give me any indication that you don’t want this, we can head back to Pittsburgh tonight.”

Tyler is touched. Before this trip, he and Sid had only known each other in passing, but now it seems like Sid is willing to move heaven and earth to keep him safe. “That’s not- Sid, I’m gonna try this,” Tyler tells him. “It seems too good to be true, but I want to be safe, and this looks pretty safe to me. If things go to shit, I’ll let you know?” He offers.

That’s when Sid presses a phone into his hand and nods. “I figured you’d say that. This has my number programmed in, so if anything happens, let me know and I’ll get you out.”

“Thanks,” Tyler replies. “I hope I don’t have to use it for that.”

“Me too, but keep in touch anyway, yeah?”

“For sure,” Tyler agrees. He drags Sid in for a hug and says. “Thanks for everything. You really helped me out, back in Boston. And here too, with Jamie.” 

Sid brushes him off, like this is something that he does regularly. They hug once again, and then both return to Jamie’s room. Jamie’s packing a bowl, and Tyler cuddles right up next to him, giving him the puppy eyes and then grinning when Jamie gives him the first hit. 

It’s Sid’s last night with them; he’s leaving early in the morning to go back to Pittsburgh, so they all just hang out, watching shitty tv and getting stoned until Sid and Jordie head back to their own rooms again. Tyler is fucking lit and probably too dopey to do anything other than slide into bed next to Jamie and make out with him for a while. He’s not sure who falls asleep first, but he knows that he’s safe in Jamie’s arms. He knows that he’ll continue to be safe in Dallas, and he knows that even if he and Jamie never love each other, this is a mutually beneficial agreement, and honestly, he’s not sure he could ask for more at this point.

The next morning, they’re flying to Dallas and Tyler will be starting a new life.

*

It turns out that Jordie and Jamie are much less paranoid than Sid. Instead of driving in a roundabout way and switching cars every day or so, they take Jamie’s private jet back to Dallas. There’s a car waiting for them when they hit the ground, which takes them to a sprawling estate on the outskirts of the city. Tyler stares out the window as the travel up the long driveway and then turns to Jamie. “You live here?” 

“We live here,” Jamie corrects. 

He opens the door for Tyler when the car comes to a stop and slides an arm around his waist as they walk the rest of the way up to the door. Tyler had noticed the gate when they’d come in, and it looks like the door is secure as well. He understands the need to be careful, especially not knowing the extent of what Jamie really does, and he’s glad that he’s going to be behind these walls too. 

Jordie steps up to the door before Jamie does and punches the code in. It’s not until Jordie gives them the all clear that Jamie turns toward Tyler. “I wanna do this properly,” he says, a little shyly. 

Tyler arches an eyebrow at him, but then ends up making an embarrassing squeak as Jamie picks him up bridal style and explains, “I gotta carry you over the threshold of our new home.”

“Oh my god,” Jordie complains. “Can you hurry it up? It’s not like this is a secure door or anything.”

“Shut up, Darth. This is important,” Jamie protests. 

“You’re fucking ridiculous,” Tyler says, delighted that Jamie is actually doing this. “Now, show me our house, and our bedroom,” he commands, giggling. He wraps his arms around Jamie’s shoulders as Jamie carries him inside the door. It clicks shut behind them, and then beeps as the security of the entrance goes live once again. Tyler moves in and nuzzles Jamie’s cheek as he’s gently put back onto the ground. 

“Welcome home, Ty,” Jamie says softly. 

There are a few people milling about and some of them nod toward Jamie, but Tyler feels a hand around his wrist tugging him further inside. He follows along, and they end up in a huge bedroom with an equally gigantic bed. “I’ll introduce you to the boys at dinner, but I thought you might like to settle in for now.”

Tyler drops his the bag containing everything he’d been able to grab before jumping in with Sid by the door. He doesn’t even hesitate before falling back against the bed, legs splayed open, inviting Jamie to join him. He runs his hands down Jamie’s back as Jamie settles between his legs and then draws him down for a kiss. “How soon do you go back to work?” He asks. 

“I should head down for briefing in ten minutes or so,” Jamie replies, sighing. “Vacation is over, now it’s back to it.”

Tyler only pouts a little bit about that, but it’s not like he hadn’t known what he was getting into with Jamie. There will always be demands on his time and he doesn’t owe Tyler anything. In fact, he’s done a lot more for Tyler than Tyler had any right to expect. Still, he tugs Jamie closer and cups his cheek gently. “We’ll get time together soon, I hope?”

“Of course,” Jamie replies. “I wasn’t kidding about wanting to date. I was gonna give you a couple days, let you get settled, then I was going to take you out, show you the town.” 

“By getting settled, you mean update my wardrobe and hope to hell that my eye heals up a little more,” Tyler guesses. He idly runs his fingers through Jamie’s hair and cradles his hips with his thighs. Jamie’s weight is a comfort and Tyler wants to stay like this forever.

“I’m more concerned about you updating your wardrobe than your black eye,” Jamie admits. “I mean, while I love your dudebro chic aesthetic, I’ve got some events coming up that require something a little bit more… classy.” 

Tyler chuckles, “noted,” he says. It’s going to cost quite a bit of money to get everything he needs right now, but Jamie seems unconcerned about it. Tyler smiles into the kiss when Jamie leans down, and they make out for the remaining minutes Jamie has left. If his husband is a little bit late heading down because Tyler’s hand accidentally slips between their bodies and grasps his dick, pumping until Jamie is moaning desperately, until he _comes_ , well, Tyler refuses to take any of the blame.

*

Tyler’s first few weeks in Dallas are a flurry of activity. Jamie has some events coming up in a few weeks, so Tyler gets fitted for suits, gets outfitted in more business casual wear, and then is told to buy whatever he wants to wear around the house. He can’t even comprehend the amount of money being spent on him, so he decides to let Radu handle all of the payments. During his third week there, he’s playing cards with Nichushkin and Radulov when Jamie comes into the sprawling den they’re in. At Jamie’s nod, both Radu and Val disappear- out of sight, but not gone, Tyler knows. 

“Babe,” Tyler greets his husband, standing up and giving him a long, succulent kiss. He doesn’t think that he’ll ever see Jamie without wanting to start something, and he knows that he doesn’t really have to control himself when they’re in their own home. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Jamie replies. He’s just so ridiculous, always using such old timey endearments that make Tyler melt inside. “I have to talk to you about something, can we sit down?” 

Tyler frowns, but nods. He takes Jamie’s hand and guides him over to the couch, sits close enough that their knees touch. He doesn’t think that Jamie is going to tell him that he doesn’t want him here anymore since Jamie has been more than receptive to all of Tyler’s advances, but his expression is serious, and a little regretful, so Tyler isn’t sure. 

“What is it?” Tyler asks him. He relaxes a bit when he slides his fingers between Jamie’s and Jamie gives a little squeeze instead of pulling away.

“I need to leave for a couple of days, maybe a week, for business,” he explains. “I didn’t want to, but some asshole put out a hit on Daddy, and I need to go up there and show them that they shouldn’t mess with us,” he explains. “I just wish it wasn’t so soon into you coming to live here.” 

“Am I coming with you?” Tyler asks. He knows that it won’t be like the vacation, but he doesn’t like the idea of being away from Jamie so soon.

Jamie bites his lip and slowly shakes his head. “It’s not a good idea. I have to go to Boston.” 

“Shit,” Tyler replies immediately. “I mean…” 

“It’s okay to not want to come,” Jamie assures him. “I don’t want to compromise your safety.” 

“But it’s not that I don’t want to be with you, just Boston…” Tyler sighs. 

“I know, sweetie, and I didn’t want to have to go,” Jamie tells him earnestly. “But Jordie isn’t making any headway and I just… It’s gotta be me.”

“I get it, and I know that I won’t be able to go with you everytime you leave,” Tyler sighs, “but like, hurry back, okay? I don’t want anything to happen to you.” 

“I don’t want that either.” Jamie lets go of his hand only to reach forward and cup Tyler’s face with those big hands of his. “And I was thinking I could bring Marshall back with me, if you let Brad know I’m coming.”

Tyler feels his heart swell with happiness because Jamie remembered about Tyler’s dog. He hadn’t come into this marriage expecting anything but the protection of the Dallas Mob, but it seems like he’s getting so much more than just that. “Really?” He asks, voice cracking with emotion.

“Really,” Jamie replies. “I wanna give you everything I can. I want you to be happy here.” 

Tyler doesn’t know why Jamie cares so much, or how he became such a nice guy when Tyler knows how dangerous Jamie can be. He must have made some impression, back in Vegas, for Jamie to want only good things for him. “I’ll tell Brad to expect you then. And like, sorry in advance but he’s probably gonna ask you a million questions about your intentions or whatever.”

“I don’t mind,” Jamie replies, settling back against their incredibly comfy sofa. Tyler takes advantage of Jamie’s new position by sliding into his lap and straddling those incredible, thick thighs of his. Jamie’s hands come up to Tyler’s hips immediately and Tyler arches his back at the touch. Jamie fits his hands under Tyler’s ass and pulls him forward so that their bodies are flushed against each other and Tyler dips his head down to catch Jamie’s lips. 

This part is so easy for Tyler. He’d made his living by kissing and touching other men before coming here, but it hasn’t always been like this. Some guys were harder to perform foer than others, but Jamie, with his strong body, his sweet face, and his talented hands, has made it so, so easy. Tyler is afraid that he’s going to fall too fast, that he’s going to end up hurt, even though Jamie has made his intentions to be with Tyler clear.

Things don’t always work out but Tyler wants this so badly. He wants someone that loves him and cherishes him. He wants someone that he feels the exact same way for. Jamie’s hands make his skin tingle and his kind words make Tyler’s heart beat a little faster; he’s starting to think that he’d do just about anything to keep this going. 

It’s only been just about three weeks since they drunkenly got married and their relationship is still mostly physical, but Tyler really feels like this could be more. He’s starting to think that maybe they could actually make this work. They’re incredibly compatible in bed, and Tyler genuinely enjoys the time he spends with Jamie between orgasms. He’s been hopeful about things like this before, but this time he doesn’t feel like he’s fooling himself. 

Jamie’s hands are inching up underneath his shirt and Tyler can already feel his body getting hotter with every drag of those calloused fingers over his ribs. He arches his neck, pressing his core forward into Jamie’s warmth. Immediately, he feels Jamie’s mouth on his neck, nipping and sucking at his sensitive skin, undoubtedly leaving marks behind. Tyler loves it when Jamie pays attention to his neck, and he tilts it to the side to give Jamie more access so that he can suck on his skin until it bruises. 

“Fuck, Jay,” Tyler gasps. “Mark me up, I wanna know that I’m yours.” He wants the reminder —maybe even the reassurance— while Jamie is gone, and to Boston no less. 

His back arches a little as Jamie grips his ass and works his mouth just below Tyler’s collarbone. Tyler threads his fingers through Jamie’s hair and grinds down, enjoying resulting sparks of pleasure and Jamie’s surprised grunt. 

Historically, it hasn’t taken Tyler long to get into sex. He likes to feel good, and he likes making others feel good as well. He knows that they have all night, but Tyler prefers quantity over quality when it comes to his orgasms with Jamie. 

“C’mon,” he murmurs encouragingly, tugging at Jamie’s hair to tilt his face up for a kiss. 

Jamie responds by manuerving them so that Tyler is on his back, cradled by the soft couch cushions and covered by Jamie’s warm bulk. Tyler winds his arms around Jamie’s neck and legs around Jamie’s waist, whimpering softly as they rock together, all their layers of clothing providing even more friction. Jamie kisses him then, hot and slow, like they have all the time in the world.

“What's your-- ah, your schedule for rest of today?” Tyler asks after a while, a little out of breath. 

Jamie nuzzles at a tender spot at the juncture between Tyler’s neck and jaw. “Cleared,” he says, raising his head to smile sweetly. “I’m all yours, doll.”

Then they have no business continuing this on the sofa. “Awesome,” Tyler says, trying to wriggle his way out from beneath Jamie. It's a lost cause, but it’s also hot how strong Jamie is. “Take me to bed.”

Getting there takes a while, because Jamie can’t seem to keep his hands to himself. They rove over Tyler’s ass and hips and underneath his shirt, making his steps stutter. Tyler slows down to let Jamie touch his fill, grinning when he’s backed up against a wall. Then there’s a thick thigh between his legs and Tyler’s eyes flutter closed as he grinds down against it. 

“You’re so fuckin’ beautiful,” Jamie murmurs against his neck. “And you’re all mine.” 

Tyler fists his hands at the back of Jamie’s shirt and feels his wedding ring shift on his finger. “Your husband,” he says, almost like an echo. 

“My husband,” Jamie agrees. He hitches Tyler's legs around his waist again like they’re in some romcom, and Tyler doesn’t even have time to laugh about it before Jamie picks up where he left off with the kissing. 

Tyler loses track of time a little, dazed and aroused, whining when Jamie pulls back and slowly lets Tyler’s feet touch the floor again. “Fuck, why’d you stop?”

“Thought you wanted me to take you to bed, sugar.” Jamie’s tone is teasing, but his eyes are dark with desire and his voice dips low. “Think we can make it this time?” 

Tyler undoes the top button of Jamie’s shirt and looks up at him slyly. “Only if you can keep your hands off of me. I know, I know, I’m irresistible—”

“You’re ridiculous, that’s what you are.” 

“You love me anyway,” Tyler shoots back, focusing on undoing the rest of the buttons and untucking Jamie’s shirt. There’s no immediate reply, and he looks up to find Jamie watching him thoughtfully. 

“I think I do.”

Tyler blinks. “What?”

“Love you.”

Tyler is used to people running their mouths during sex, but Jamie isn’t just people. There’s something painfully honest about the simple way he just says it and stands there, smiling at Tyler. It makes him want to believe. 

“Okay,” he breathes, fumbling with Jamie’s belt. “Okay, you need to be in me, like, yesterday.” 

Jamie’s smile turns a little wicked. “I was.”

Tyler gives up on the complicated belt buckle and opts to just drag Jamie along by it. “Come do it again.” 

They leave a trail of discarded clothes the rest of the way to their room, where Tyler shoves Jamie onto the bed and crawls on top of him. “I wanna ride you. You like that, right? Watching me when I’m stuffed full of your dick. Watching me come.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jamie wraps an arm tightly around Tyler’s waist and uses his free hand to reach for the lube. He chuckles when Tyler all but snatches it from him. 

It’s not a hard stretch. Tyler reaches around himself and slides two fingers in right away. He’s used to this now, considering how often Jamie’s been fucking him. The stretch is perfunctory at best, and soon Tyler is pressing Jamie down against their bed and moving to straddle him. 

“God, you’re so hot,” Jamie murmurs as he moves his hands to Tyler’s hips. “So fucking- fuck, sweetheart.” 

Tyler smirks at him as he sinks down on Jamie’s cock, fists his own loosely as he waits a moment or two to get used to the feeling of Jamie inside of him. He arches his back, lets Jamie look his fill before he starts two roll his hips. He still can’t believe how compatible the two of them are in bed. Jamie is happy to let Tyler make the plays, is fine with going along with whatever Tyler wants and this is no exception. Tyler shifts his hips to take Jamie in further; it’s so good that he has to close his eyes, has to just sit back and let himself _feel_ it.

“Can’t believe I have to leave you,” Jamie complains, “can’t believe I’m not gonna get to see this every fuckin’ day.”

“Mmm,” Tyler agrees. “That’s why you should hurry back.” Jamie’s hands ghost over his hips, over his tattoos, and Tyler just wants to melt into those hands. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt this wanted, this cherished before, and it’s making his head spin. “Fuck, babe,” he whispers as he shifts his hips a little. 

Jamie is too big for him to hit Tyler’s prostate every time their hips shift, but he’s thick enough that Tyler can feel the pressure and it’s lighting him the fuck up. He feels drunk with how good Jamie feels inside him, feels desperate to both make it last and also to let Jamie get him off immediately. “Jamie,” he breathes, “fuck, you’re just-”

He can’t even finish a thought, not with Jamie inside of him, filling him up so perfectly. He needs- he’s not even sure what he needs, but he needs more than just this. “Come on, babe,” he breathes. “Give it to me, yeah?” 

Jamie’s grip on his hips tightens, strong enough that he might leave little bruises. Tyler knows that if he does, he’ll look at the every day and remember this night until Jamie comes back to him. He knows that he’ll cherish every mark Jamie leaves him with and anticipate just getting more as soon as he can. He doesn’t know why; Tyler has never liked being marked up before, never let anyone suck and bite at his neck, but Jamie is different. Everything about this is so new and exciting, and Tyler is dying for people to look at him and know who he belongs to. 

His legs are shaking now, hips building up a rhythm. It’s the perfect grind now, every single one of their moves draws out a gasp or a little moan from Tyler’s chest. He feels like he’s overflowing with pleasure, like he can’t hope to contain it for much longer, and then Jamie’s hand comes up. He smooths his fingers over one of Tyler’s nipples while the other hand knocks Tyler’s away, off his own dick. Tyler doesn’t know what to do, curl in or arch his back, his pleasure centres are so overloaded. He manages to cry out and crumple a little, catches himself with his hands on Jamie’s chest just in time for Jamie to moan, “fu-uck,” and scramble to get his hands all over Tyler. 

“Jamie,” Tyler moans brokenly. “Fuck, Jamie, please,” he begs. 

“What do you need? Come on, sugar, I’ll give you anything.” Jamie says stuff like this to Tyler all the time and Tyler can’t help but let the elation wash over him. Jamie really will give him anything he needs, and it’s not just in this moment either. Jamie wants him to be happy here, and Tyler is. _Oh_ , he’s so happy. 

“On my back,” he manages to gasp. “Wanna feel you, want it fucking hard.”

“Yesssss,” Jamie hisses and Tyler grins. This way they can kiss each other. This way, he can feel Jamie’s body press up against every inch of his. As much as he doesn’t want to, he gets up on his knees. Jamie withdraws from him carefully, but then Tyler is being flipped over, and Jamie is there again. Tyler reaches for him, draws him in for a deep and filthy kiss, as Jamie presses back into him. 

“Jamie, Jamie, oh fuck,” he gasps against Jamie’s mouth as he wraps his legs around Jamie’s hips. He arches against him, lets Jamie get his hands under Tyler’s back so that they can be even closer together. 

He doesn’t know how he’s going to last for a week without Jamie. It’s not just this part, it’s everything. It’s Jamie smiling at him over the counter at breakfast, it’s Jamie calling just to check in, to see how Tyler’s day is going. It’s Jamie warm and solid against him at night. Tyler doesn’t want to be apart, doesn’t want Jamie to leave him so soon after they found each other but he has to let him go. He has to trust that Jamie will come back to him. 

“Love you, Ty,” Jamie gasps against his neck as he builds up a rhythm, fucking into Tyler nice and slow, and perfect. “Oh, fuck,” Tyler hears him gasp.

“Jamie,” Tyler moans, broken open with emotions and pleasure. “Please-”

He doesn’t have to ask again, not this time. This time Jamie starts moving, gains momentum, and Tyler feels like he’s floating, like he’s out to sea as waves of pleasure wash over his body. Tyler’s hands are tight on Jamie’s shoulders as Jamie slides in and out of him steadily, this time making sure to hit that spot over and over again. Tyler drags his finger’s down Jamie’s back, grabs his firm ass, guides his movements as he continues to thrust in. “So good,” he gasps, “so fucking-” He can’t catch his breath anymore, and he feels hot all over. Jamie isn’t even touching his dick right now and Tyler is positive that he’s gonna blow. 

He reaches one hand between them and just holds his dick. He doesn’t need anything but that little bit of pressure, he doesn’t think. He’s sure he just needs this, but then Jamie’s hand comes up, cups Tyler’s bicep and urges him to stretch his arm out. Tyler is distracted from the pleasure burning him up inside for a moment, not knowing where Jamie is going with this, but then Jamie is linking their fingers together, whispering in Tyler’s ear about how much he loves this, how much he loves Tyler and Tyler just- he spills between them, biting down on Jamie’s shoulder to muffle his moan. 

Tyler takes a second to let his body relax, lets himself stay in that moment where he feels weightless with Jamie’s body feeling like the only thing keeping him from floating away. He takes a moment but then he’s right back there, with Jamie, in their bed. “Come on babe,” he urges, “please, come on, I wanna feel you,” he urges. 

It won’t be long before he’s too sensitive for this, but it seems like Jamie is pretty close anyway, with the way he grabs Tyler’s leg and just pounds into him. Tyler draws his hands over Jamie’s back soothingly and then Jamie is going stiff, sinking into him one last time. “That’s it,” Tyler murmurs as he trails kisses over the side of his husband’s head. “Fuck, that was good.” 

“Yeah,” Jamie agrees. He squeezes Tyler gently and then pulls out. He doesn’t get to far, not with Tyler reaching his arms out and drawing Jamie back toward himself. “It’s always so good, with you,” Jamie admits. 

“Yeah,” Tyler says, grinning to himself. It is always amazing with Jamie. He never wants this to stop.

He wonders if maybe he might be falling for Jamie too. He’d been too afraid to think that way before this but now, with Jamie telling him he loves him, with Jamie taking care of him so well both in and out of the bedroom, Tyler just- he can’t not think about it. He’s not ready to tell Jamie he loves him yet, he isn’t even sure he does, but he thinks that he’s getting there. Maybe he’ll have three words to say back when Jamie returns. 

“So, when I’m back from Boston, maybe you might… I mean… Do you wanna do this the other way around?”

“You mean… like-”

“I want you to fuck me,” Jamie tells him, mouth pressed against his skin.

“Yes.” Tyler agrees. “Yes, please yes.” 

Jamie pulls back to smile at him, and it’s the most brilliant thing Tyler’s ever seen. He’s not there quite yet but Tyler doesn’t think that it will take him very long. The thought alone terrifies him, but it also makes him feel warm and content, like the happiness is going to boil over. He thinks that he could get used to feeling this way, thinks that he wants to, and that says it all, really. Tyler really feels like a man falling in love for the first time in his life. He’s just so glad he’s already nabbed a husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took 80 years to finish and I have no idea why. Sorry for everyone who was waiting, hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> *One character thinks about and describes past abuse.  
> *Three characters smoke marijuana in bed together.
> 
> We're also around on [tumblr](https://why-so-drama.tumblr.com/). If you have any questions, comments or asks, hit us up ;)


End file.
